


MEMENTO

by clumsykitty



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Civil War (USA), F/M, Haunted Houses, Horror, M/M, Mistery, Stony - Freeform, Suspense, Time backward, ghost - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: Una mansión embrujada guarda el secreto de una historia ocurrida durante la Guerra de Secesión, una historia que continúa en el presente, un odio que no permite el descanso de dos almas unidas bajo una promesa de amor.





	1. La brisa de un recuerdo.

**MEMENTO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel, AU.

_Parejas_ : principalmente Stony. Otras más.

_Derechos_ : muero de la risa. Nada más que ésta idea.

_Advertencias_ : historia que viene a raíz de Halloween y en mi país, el Día de los Muertos. Inspirada en la Mansión Winchester, el cuento El taxidermista de Pisa, una historia que alguna vez vi o leí cuyo título no recuerdo, la película La Mansión y mis ganas de escribir de este género.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**memento**.

Del lat. memento _'acuérdate'_.

  1. m. Cada una de las dos partes del canon de la misa, en que se hace conmemoración de los fieles vivos y de los difuntos.



Ejemplo: hacer alguien sus mementos.

  1. loc. verb. p. us. Detenerse a discurrir con particular atención y estudio lo que le importa.



 

 

_¿Qué es un fantasma? Un evento terrible condenado a repetirse una y otra vez. Un instante de dolor quizás. Algo muerto que parece por momentos vivo aún. Un sentimiento suspendido en el tiempo, como una fotografía borrosa, como un insecto atrapado en ámbar. Un fantasma, eso soy yo._

Del Espinazo del Diablo.

 

* * *

 

 

**La brisa de un recuerdo.**

 

_El cielo era azul claro, nubes blancas y graciosamente esponjadas compitiendo en similitud con las plantas de algodón alrededor de ellos, meciéndose por un viento seco que mecía esos capullos como una lenta danza, generando un susurro igual a una canción de cuna. Jugaban a veces a pensar en las formas de las nubes, tendidos sobre el pasto salvaje entre los tallos altos, pero en aquel mediodía estaban en silencio, un tenso silencio cargado de miedos propios de la inseguridad generada por un futuro incierto. Anthony pensó que, si hablaban, si alguno de los dos pronunciaba una palabra, entonces la desgracia caería inmediatamente sobre ellos, era el silencio y solo el silencio la única barrera entre ese instante eterno y la realidad cada vez más asfixiante._

_Había un canto lejano, apenas audible de voces rítmicas acompañadas de aplausos y tambores hechos de materiales muy pobres para tales fines. El campamento de los esclavos que descansaban unos momentos de sus labores antes de continuar la pesada jornada laboral, con una mirada amarga a los capataces, mirando a ese mismo cielo que a él traía paz, esperando que las blancas como inalcanzables nubes se tiñeran del color de la pólvora que los cañones y rifles del Ejército de la Unión traía consigo al Sur. El castaño les envidió su breve espacio de felicidad pese a los látigos, las balas o las cadenas. Cantaban y bailaban al ritmo improvisado que brotaba de sus corazones. Ellos no tenían ese lujo, debían esconderse siempre, como en ese campo de algodones._

_Su mano serpenteó por el pecho ancho de Steven, su camisa abierta, arrugada y manchada de sudor cuyo aroma trajo un recuerdo agradable pero también un aguijonazo en el pecho. Quería gritar, quería desaparecer con él cien metros bajo tierra, lejos de aquel campo, de la guerra, de sus padres y el destino empeñado en hacerles desdichados. Dedos temblorosos por la ansiedad alcanzaron su mentón de perfecta rasurada, recorriendo los labios que hacía poco había besado como un loco. Anthony levantó su mirada, encontrándose con los ojos azules de Steven, viéndose reflejado en ellos. Asustado, enfadado, melancólico, iracundo. Una dualidad de pasiones que también al rubio inundaban sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera romper aquello._

_Le besó posesivo, por si acaso quisiera hablar y romper la burbuja temporal que les envolvía, sintiendo claramente como su cintura era tomada por aquellos fuertes brazos, pegándole por completo a su cuerpo al ponerle encima. El castaño sintió lágrimas en sus ojos que rodaron traicioneras y abundantes por sus mejillas todavía acaloradas por la actividad anterior. Tal vez era una despedida, tal vez era la promesa inquebrantable de un amor que vencería cualquier obstáculo. Tal vez no era más que un beso prohibido que el cielo azul observaba cual testigo mudo de lo que el mundo llamaba el pecado de Sodoma y Gomorra. Lo único claro en la mente de ambos, era la rotunda afirmación de que, ya no podrían vivir sin el otro, morirían._


	2. Un ángel de piedra.

**MEMENTO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel, AU.

_Parejas_ : principalmente Stony. Otras más.

_Derechos_ : muero de la risa. Nada más que ésta idea.

_Advertencias_ : historia que viene a raíz de Halloween y en mi país, el Día de los Muertos. Inspirada en la Mansión Winchester, el cuento El taxidermista de Pisa, una historia que alguna vez vi o leí cuyo título no recuerdo, la película La Mansión y mis ganas de escribir de este género.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

**Un ángel de piedra.**

 

-Muy bien, todos, manos a la obra que tenemos el tiempo medido.

 

Rupert Glasgow se limpió el rostro por el polvo que sus empleados estaban levantando al inspeccionar la propiedad que tenía planeado restaurar, una mansión victoriana que ya se había convertido en un nido de vagabundos y ladrones, restando belleza a la zona residencial donde se encontraba. Era una propiedad intestada que el Estado finalmente pudo ganar para convertirla en lo que sería algún edificio público, siempre y cuando fuese viable y ése era el trabajo del Señor Glasgow, quien frunció su ceño ante el aroma de orines, ratas y viejo de la mansión a la que entró, acomodándose su casco, echando un vistazo a su tableta. No tenían muchos días para lograr hacerla presentable y ganar el proyecto de restauración.

Experto en restauraciones de edificios antiguos, le había encantado la idea de la mansión victoriana del siglo XIX, abandonada en un vecindario tan típico entre gente educada que simplemente ignoraba aquel rincón espantoso pero que pronto daría problemas de continuar abandonado mientras los pleitos legales por su propiedad continuaban. Si bien era una extensión generosa, la mayoría lo ocupaba el invernadero que había servido para los últimos dueños, dedicados a la exportación de flores y semillas antes de la Gran Depresión, cuando el empresario como su esposa murieron a una edad avanzada sin dejar un testamento a sus familiares más próximos. Sin hijos o sobrinos cercanos, aquello se había vuelto una carnicería entre los parientes lejanos y el Estado que al fin comprobó el abandono por décadas de aquel lugar.

-No, no, los muebles solamente repliéguenlos, cortinas y colchones van a la basura.

-Sí, señor.

Tenía un enorme boquete en el centro, pero nada que un lindo tragaluz no pudiera arreglar, Rupert iba anotando en su tableta las remodelaciones más urgentes que serían necesarias mientras sus empleados inspeccionaban ya los pisos superiores. Si conseguían aquel proyecto, tendría aseguradas sus vacaciones en el Caribe, algo que anhelaba desde que entró a trabajar en aquel ramo tan competitivo, aprendiendo de grandes maestros. Ahora tenía su propia empresa que iba en ascenso, con este proyecto seguramente tendría mejores clientes con mejores pagas. Valía la pena ensuciar su traje nuevo con el polvo, las telarañas, las cenizas y la basura que plagaba los pasillos y habitaciones de la mansión.

-Quiero que cotejen todo, ¿están tomando fotos?

-Sí, señor.

-Bien, que Lucas no olvide tomar las medidas de las ventanas esta vez.

-Le diré señor.

-¡Señor, venga por favor!

-Ah, lo sabía, no sería tan fácil. Vamos.

Glasgow ya sospechaba que iban a encontrar problemas, dígase alguna evidencia que llevar a la policía, restos de las actividades secretas adolescentes o en el peor de los casos, algún cuerpo en descomposición, ya fuese un asesinato o no. De todo había visto en su trayectoria como restaurador y vendedor de bienes raíces. Sus deducciones no estuvieron muy alejadas, aunque no eran del todo normales, habían encontrado lo que parecían ser unas esculturas rotas, algunas estaban casi enteras, curiosamente todas miraban hacia el pasillo que daba al invernadero que aún no exploraban. Sus empleados le habían llamado porque lucían más nuevas que toda la decoración. Rupert se subió sus googles para verlas detenidamente, poniéndose en cuclillas al hacerlo con su pluma picando uno de los trozos de mármol blanco.

-Parece que alguien estuvo haciendo escultura aquí dentro y no le pareció su obra final.

-¿Cree que no pertenezcan a la mansión?

-Mmmm… -Rupert revisó su tableta- No tengo registro de estas esculturas en el inventario de los últimos dueños, y no lucen tan viejas.

-Son extrañas -dijo uno de sus demoledores- Pareciera que están llorando.

-Y tienen… ¿alas? Parecen alas.

-Lo dicho, debió ser algún artista de esos vagabundos que estuvo aquí pero no le gustó lo que creó, y siendo sinceros, le apoyo. A nadie le gustan ángeles llorones.

-¿Los llevamos a la basura, señor?

-Sí, y sigan buscando, nunca falta el avispado que pone cosas en casas abandonadas para reclamar que le pertenece porque hay cosas suyas.

-¿De verdad lo hacen así?

-Eso y más, ¡andando!

-¡Sí, señor!

Estaban completamente dedicados a la mansión, olvidando de momento el invernadero porque era relativamente más fácil, solo eran plantas secas y mucha herrería la cual a lo mejor ya no tendría remedio por la oxidación causada al paso del tiempo, quizá lo único rescatable serían los vitrales, pero aún no tenía a su perito experto para saber si eran los originales. El Señor Glasgow se halló muy satisfecho de su propia labor, iban a buen tiempo. Se pasó el resto del día contabilizando todo lo que había en el interior, una vez que fueron sacando más basura, haciendo cálculos cuando estuvo en la parte alta sobre el domo y tragaluz que deberían colocar para cerrar el techo. La noche cayó sobre ellos, trayendo enormes lámparas que iluminaron por dentro como la fachada de la mansión, parecía que fuesen a inaugurar un club nocturno.

-Señor, encontramos otro ángel.

-¿Dónde?

-Frente al invernadero, bajo el arco de entrada.

-Ya saben qué hacer.

-Pero éste es diferente, señor.

-¿Diferente en qué, Lucas?

-Está completo… de hecho luce tan viejo como la mansión, pero no está maltratado.

-Por tu expresión tengo la ligera corazonada de que tratas de decirme algo más.

-Es que también es un ángel llorón.

-¿Y? Los nuevos pudieron estar inspirados en… espera.

Revisó las fotografías que le habían enviado del invernadero, notando entonces que no había ni una sola escultura, mucho menos de un ángel de mármol. Frunció su ceño, buscando ahora las fechas de las fotografías, pensando en que quizá le hubieran dado imágenes no actualizadas. Pero no, eran tan recientes como su corte de pelo. Miró a su ayudante, quien le devolvió la misma mirada confundida pues había visto las fotografías en su tableta, entendiendo que era una escultura que alguien había colocado recientemente frente al invernadero. Su primera sospecha era de lo que llamaban los paracaidistas, haciendo uso de suelo intestado para luego reclamarlo como suyo por la evidencia que mostraban como objetos personales o decoración.

-Lucas, ve al invernadero y toma fotos del ángel, vamos a compararlo con otras esculturas, quizá demos con quien las crea o si son hechas en fábrica, en dónde las venden.

-Sí, señor, vuelvo enseguida.

Tomando uno de los jergones para limpiar, sacudió un asiento de silla antigua donde tomó asiento, buscando datos sobre el invernadero. Lo único que halló fueron descripciones muy generales que no hablaban de los detalles de éste, y en los pocos en los que ahondaron en mencionar algo, nunca se habló de un ángel llorón de mármol. Rupert negó, bufando. ¿Sería una broma de alguno de sus rivales para sacarlo de sus casillas? Pues aquella figura que no aparecía en sus registros le provocaría una buena migraña al pasar horas de papeleo burocrático tanto para demostrar que no pertenecía originalmente a la mansión como de que nadie reclamaba su propiedad.

-La tengo señor -dijo Lucas, regresando a carrera.

-Excelente, veamos.

Insertó la memoria de la cámara en su tableta, mirando aquella fotografía. Sí, un hermoso ángel que cubría su rostro con ambas manos y sus alas replegadas, de pie bajo el arco del invernadero. Una vista digna de un paisaje romántico para algún pintor bohemio, pero él era un hombre de negocios. Con dedos apurados, Glasgow se dio a la tarea de investigar la procedencia de tal escultura, frustrándose cada vez más al no hallar nada. Había muchos ángeles y fábricas produciéndolos por montones, sin embargo, nada en esas características ni tamaño realista. Con un gruñido, tecleó más furioso la pantalla de su tableta, buscando en foros, blogs, alguna comunidad dedicada a ese arte.

-Señor -Lucas le llamó- ¿Escucha…?

-¿Qué?

Ambos hombres lo notaron, de pronto había silencio cuando todo el día había sido de martillazos, golpes, arrastre de muebles, órdenes, chistes, chirridos de metal. La mansión se había quedado mortalmente en un pesado silencio. Los dos respingaron al escuchar el corto circuito de las lámparas, quedándose en la oscuridad natural de la mansión, únicamente alumbrados tanto por sus cascos con sus propias lámparas, la tableta como la lámpara pesada que Lucas portaba y que tembló al percatarse que muy probablemente, estaban solos en ese tercer piso. Rupert también tuvo miedo, más se aferró a la idea de que había sido algún fusible quemado, esas cosas pasaban todo el tiempo, no había por qué extrañarse.

-¿Qué sucede? -llamó él a través de su radio, teniendo por única respuesta una estática- ¿Alguien? ¿Qué ha ocurrido con las lámparas?

-Nadie responde… no hay nadie.

-Claro que debe haber alguien, Lucas. Acabas de dejarlos hace no menos de cinco minutos.

-¿Y dónde están?

Esta vez sí brincaron del suelo al escuchar las pesadas lámparas ser hechas trizas, imposible. Aun siendo varias personas, no podrían hacer crujir el metal de esa manera. Tanto Lucas como Rupert intercambiaron una mirada, el primero desenganchando el martillo que colgaba de su cinturón, el segundo preparando una llamada de emergencia a la policía en caso de encontrarse con alguna banda criminal. Así salieron ambos al pasillo, escuchando nada más que sus pasos contra la vieja madera que crujió, el aroma a viejo y el viento súbitamente helado que hizo ver sus alientos como un vapor blanco. Si estaban temblando, ninguno quiso mencionarlo.

-Es imposible… no pueden desaparecer más de treinta mujeres y hombres en un parpadeo…

-No sé qué está pasando, señor.

-Bajemos. Tenemos que salir.

-Marque mejor a la policía.

-Estoy… ¿qué carajos…?

Rupert se quedó quieto a mitad de las escaleras viendo con un rostro cada vez más pálido su teléfono celular que se había quedado sin señal. Lucas ya había bajado, iluminando el pasillo hacia la salida, dirigiéndose hacia ella cuando ambos escucharon un siseo, como alas batiéndose en el aire. El Señor Glasgow levantó su mirada igual que su lámpara que iluminó a su empleado, quien se volvió hacia el ruido, como si hubiera localizado su procedencia. La tableta cayó, destrozándose al rebotar contra los escalones cuando una figura blanca como el mármol avanzó hacia Lucas, con sus alas extendidas y unas manos que terminaban en largas garras, su rostro estaba desfigurado y a Rupert se le antojó más de un monstruo que de un ángel, quedándose paralizado de terror mientras Lucas era izado al aire, su cuerpo transformándose en una escultura más de piedra blanca que el ángel hizo trizas por el cuello con un rugido.

-Padre Nuestro que estás en los Cielos…

El instinto de supervivencia atacó a Glasgow, saliendo de su parálisis y echando a correr de vuelta al tercer piso, escuchando los golpes huecos de algo subiendo las escaleras. Un escalofrío terrible recorrió su espalda, cayendo al suelo polvoso que le hizo toser, levantándose a gatas, trastabillando para buscar alguna salida, tenía que haber una escalera que bajara. Halló un balcón de ventanas abiertas por el cual salió, resbalando entre maldiciones por el techo de tejas hacia el segundo nivel donde encontró esa escalerilla de emergencia. Sudaba y estaba seguro que sus pantalones se sintieron húmedos. Perdió un zapato al caer en la maleza, otro al enredarse en las ramas secas de unos rosales marchitos. Gritó. La ventana por donde había salido estalló y unas alas blancas se asomaron. Rupert corrió por su vida, mirando la insólita cantidad de esculturas rotas a su paso que su mente le dijo eran sus empleados.

-Ave María llena eres de gracia…

Sus pasos nada seguros le llevaron hacia la entrada del invernadero que miró con ojos abiertos, llorando, temblando de terror. Las alas le alcanzaron, mirándolas por el rabillo del ojo. El hombre se agachó, haciéndose ovillo y cayendo al pie de las escaleras que subían al invernadero, mirando por el hueco de sus brazos que protegían su cabeza al ángel frente a él, con sus garras, con ese rostro deforme, una mezcla entre una escultura y algo… algo que no era de ese mundo. Los ojos de Rupert se perdieron en la expresión llena de odio y venganza de aquellas cuencas vacías donde se suponía hubieran ojos, pero solamente estaban dos ventanas a la oscuridad.

-¡NOOOOO! ¡DIOS MÍO AYUDAMEEEE! ¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

 

 

 

 

Los vecinos creyeron que los restauradores se habían marchado por la madrugada. Nadie hizo preguntas, nadie quiso saber, comenzaron a circulas historias de fantasmas dentro de la abandonada propiedad. Unos chicos le tomaron fotos, para enviarlas a un canal en YouTube donde un grupo de universitarios se dedicaban a la exploración de casas antiguas. Seguramente les encantaría esa mansión victoriana llena de esculturas rotas de ángeles llorones.


	3. Los campos de algodón

**MEMENTO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel, AU.

_Parejas_ : principalmente Stony. Otras más.

_Derechos_ : muero de la risa. Nada más que ésta idea.

_Advertencias_ : historia que viene a raíz de Halloween y en mi país, el Día de los Muertos. Inspirada en la Mansión Winchester, el cuento El taxidermista de Pisa, una historia que alguna vez vi o leí cuyo título no recuerdo, la película La Mansión y mis ganas de escribir de este género.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

**Los campos de algodón.**

 

_1859._

_Vicksburg, Misisipi, Estados Unidos._

 

Anthony Edward Stark abrió sus ojos con un enorme bostezo, fastidiado del viaje en el carruaje luego de usar el tren. Realmente no quería decepcionar a su señor padre, cerrando él mismo aquel contrato con los excavadores cuando por todos lados se susurraba de una próxima guerra. Siendo un nativo del Norte, no podía descartar aquello, pero se mantenía optimista en que el Sur no se levantaría en contra del gobierno. Era risible. Pero las diferencias estaban haciéndose cada vez mayores entre los estados cercanos a Canadá y aquellos fronterizos con México que, dicho sea de paso, tampoco estaba en buenos términos internos. Todo mundo parecía deseoso de pelear por unos títulos de tierra, de poder, de beneficios.

Había alquilado una casa, que por alguna extraña razón solamente había podido conseguir cerca de los campos de algodón, una de actividades más fuertes del Sur. En su natal Nueva York todo era más industrial, gozando de las maravillas que aparecían provenientes de varios rincones del mundo, particularmente de Francia, Inglaterra y de Alemania. La Revolución Industrial los estaba llevando a un nuevo mundo, pero ahí, en esas tierras a las que entraba con un calor infernal, todo parecía haberse congelado en el siglo pasado. Esclavos sin derechos, mujeres siendo humilladas, la religión tomando el control de las decisiones de los ciudadanos. Y ahora se había metido a la boca del lobo solamente para que el hombre de alta sociedad conocido como Howard Stark, su padre, dejara de recriminarle el gastarse la fortuna familiar en inventos que nadie quería.

-Hemos llegado, Lord Stark.

Quiso corregir al chofer en cuanto al título, pero recordó los consejos de su tía Margaret de no olvidar que en el Sur todavía se creían siervos de la corona inglesa y que así se comportaban. Tampoco debía agradecer a los sirvientes, era mal visto. Eso le iba a volver loco. Bajó, sacando un pañuelo con que limpiarse el sudor, notando que su traje gris claro estaba maltratado por el clima tropical de Misisipi. Todo un fastidio, se dijo para sí, tomando su sombrero y bastón del asiento contrario al suyo dentro del carruaje para echar a andar hacia lo que sería su casa por las breves semanas que ahí estuviera. Era de tres plantas con una arquitectura neoclásica muy pulcra, casi toda de blanco con pequeños detalles en color verde menta. Muy discreta, aunque algo alejada de las mansiones de sus clientes. Sospechó que el ser del Norte lo había enviado lejos pero no haría caso a esos desdenes de algodoneros religiosos esclavistas.

-Lord Stark, soy Munroe, su ama de llaves -se presentó una madura y rolliza mujer de color, haciendo una reverencia sin mirarle, ataviada en esos trajes de servidumbre blancos de telas delgadas con una pañoleta roja cubriendo sus ensortijados cabellos negros.

-Munroe… -calló unos segundos. No agradecer ni saludar de mano a sirvientes. _Qué asco de gente sureña_ \- Me gustaría beber algo fresco.

-Enseguida, milord.

Luego de recargar energías en una cómoda salita y beber una deliciosa limonada fría, quiso salir a dar una vuelta a caballo para conocer los alrededores de Vicksburg. Estando tan cerca de los campos de algodón como de los campamentos de los esclavos, era una buena oportunidad para ver de primera mano qué tan ciertas eran las crónicas de los periódicos neoyorkinos sobre la vida de estas pobres almas cuyo único pecado había sido tener la piel oscura. Aquellas tierras poseían su encanto natural, los enormes campos de agricultura, pero sobre todo los de algodón lucían como si las nubes mismas hubieran bajado a posarse sobre los pastos y se quedaron ahí. De no ser por el calor que le agobiaba como buen norteño acostumbrado más al frío, lluvias y nieve, en verdad hubiera alabado esa naturaleza, más tenía que usar el bendito pañuelo cada docena de metros.

Sus ojos se quedaron prendidos en los capullos blancos, con manchas sobre ellos de las sombras que las nubes en lo alto proyectaban formando siluetas interesantes. Había a lo lejos figuras encorvadas cargando cestos, esclavos trabajando. Detuvo el caballo, mirando la escena y tratando de comprender qué estaba sucediendo ahí, qué les daba tanto poder a los “lores” dueños de los campos que podían mantener un grueso número de afroamericanos obedeciéndoles. Una respuesta era la religión extremista que se vivía en Misisipi. ¿Ignorancia? ¿Miedo? ¿Costumbre? Perdido en esos pensamientos no notó a otro jinete aproximarse rápidamente en dirección contraria hacia él, con un trote tranquilo. Le prestó atención hasta que le vio con claridad.

Un hombre alto, cuerpo atlético de cabellos rubios y ojos azules como ese cielo sobre ellos. Usaba un sombrero típico, blanco con una banda negra, de ala redonda como amplia. Un traje de tres piezas como el suyo, aunque en lino blanco con un corbatín negro que hacía juego con la banda del sombrero. Su caballo era de pelaje dorado con crines claras. Anthony levantó su mentón, limpiándose por enésima vez aquel jodido calor sureño del cuello y frente, esperando a lo que sería su primer contacto con uno de los “suyos”. Había llegado la hora de probar la hospitalidad sureña.

-Buenos días, en el nombre de Dios -saludó cortés y mirada inquisitiva su interlocutor- No me parece conocida su figura, caballero.

-Porque no la es, caballero -replicó sin poder evitar ese bendito humor suyo- Buenos días, acalorados, diría yo.

-Tiene acento del Norte. ¿Neoyorkino?

-Tiene acento del Sur. ¿Misisipiano?

El rubio le dedicó una mirada, pero luego torció una sonrisa, pegó sus piernas a los flancos de su cabello para erguirse sobre la montura y tenderle la mano.

-Steven Grant Rogers, mi padre es el Coronel Joseph Rogers, dueño de estos campos de algodón.

-Anthony Edward Stark, si mi madre no miente, mi padre es Howard Stark, empresario.

-Ah… Lord Stark. No nos habían enterado de su llegada.

-Lord Rogers, recién que puse un pie en estas cálidas tierras. Estaba dando un paseo para refrescar mi agobiada mente por el trayecto tan pesado.

-¿Por qué no viene a nuestra casa? -ofreció muy educado el rubio- Un visitante que no ha sido apropiadamente recibido es un insulto para el Sur. En Vicksburg somos gente de bien, que sigue la palabra del Señor. Por favor, Lord Stark, venga conmigo, será nuestro invitado de honor.

-… con tan bonito discurso es imposible negarse. Soy todo suyo, Lord Rogers.

Con una sonrisa que le hizo sentir extrañamente feliz, el rubio le indicó el camino por el que había venido para llevarle a su mansión. Los caballos anduvieron a paso tranquilo mientras ellos atravesaban esas enormes extensiones de campos de algodón con algunas miradas curiosas de los pocos esclavos que llegaban a cruzarse en su camino, miradas furtivas según el gusto de Anthony quien se mordió la lengua para no hacer uno de sus comentarios, su tía Margaret había sido muy puntual al respecto. Ahí, en el Sur, no tendrían paciencia para sus excentricidades, mucho menos para sus gustos peculiares, debía cuidarse. Y mucho.

-¿En que tanto piensa, Lord Stark?

-En que deberíamos llamarnos por nuestros nombres.

-Apenas nos conocemos.

-Soy un foráneo atrevido.

Steven rió, sacudiendo su cabeza, tiró de las riendas, acercando su caballo al del castaño quien le miró curioso por ese gesto.

-De acuerdo, no me pareces alguien peligroso, Anthony.

-Tal definición dependerá de lo que consideres peligroso, Steven.

-Mmm, es bueno esto de llamarnos como viejos conocidos.

-¿Y qué tal si lo somos?

-No deberías leer tanta charlatanería de espiritistas, Anthony. Dios nos advierte del peligro al dejarnos seducir por las artes oscuras.

-Bueno, Dios no habla mucho conmigo.

-Me atrevería a decir que no quieres escucharlo -Rogers le guiñó un ojo.

-Realmente puedes ver a través de mí -bromeó el otro.

El calor infernal continuó como un vigilante celoso de aquel par a caballo, pero Anthony se sintió mejor en la compañía agradable, aunque muy correcta de Steven. De su boca supo que el Coronel Rogers era uno de los algodoneros más importantes de Misisipi, que había participado en anteriores conflictos bélicos que le dieron esas hectáreas de cultivo y el rango para vivir cómodamente junto a su bella aunque enfermiza esposa Sarah, la cual le había dado un único heredero. Un rasgo que ambos compartían. Haciendo caso omiso del hecho de que era también un lord cruel con sus esclavos y que además solía participar activamente en los oficios de misa de los domingos como el abanderado de la razón sureña respecto a los derechos de la gente blanca maltratando a la gente de piel negra, el Coronel Rogers era todo un caballero.

Por su parte, Anthony le contó sobre su padre, Howard, un empresario dedicado a la comercialización de los productos europeos en América, además de impulsar a cuanto inventor tocara a su puerta. Era un fiel creyente de los beneficios de la Revolución Industrial como el pensamiento positivista del progreso y el orden. Se había casado con María Stark, su madre, a quien conoció en un baile de la alta sociedad neoyorkina. Tenía una tía, hermana de Howard, llamada Margaret Elizabeth, solía decirle de cariño Tía Peggy, que era de armas tomar, escandalizando a medio mundo con ideas bastante provocativas, como que las mujeres tenían los mismos derechos que los hombres.

La charla hizo que el camino fuese menos tedioso y corto en percepción del tiempo, cuando llegaron, ambos jóvenes ya platicaban como si fuesen amigos desde niños. La mansión Rogers era enorme, con esa arquitectura neoclásica y enredaderas decorando las columnas. El blasón familiar estaba sobre el portón principal, con servidumbre de color en sus uniformes de manta y algodón desgastado moviéndose como sombras silenciosas, apenas si levantando la mirada. Anthony tuvo que enviar su mente muy lejos de ahí para no soltar alguna observación crítica que le valiera la expulsión total de Misisipi y perdiera el contrato que le había prometido a su padre antes de las vísperas de otoño. Tenía que demostrarle que era digno de tomar las riendas de Industrias Stark.

-¡Madre! ¡Tenemos visita!

Sarah Rogers, efectivamente era hermosa, una belleza enfermiza que la hacía parecer una delicada flor que el clima del lugar no consideraba. Su mirada bondadosa le agradó como su voz delicada, rota. El castaño juraría que esa sonrisa practicada ocultaba la dura vida que llevaba, no podía ni mover un dedo cuando un esclavo se acercaba para facilitarle las cosas, y por lo que escuchó de Steven, no salía de la mansión para no “empeorar” su estado de salud. Quizá el sol y el viento era lo que necesitaba esa mujer, pero una hora más tarde, Anthony comprobó la razón que hacía de la mansión Rogers un sitio asfixiante.

El Coronel Rogers.

Hombre tan alto como su hijo y que conservaba cierta complexión atlética que el tiempo había engrosado para hacerle parecer como un oso, gobernaba su hogar como sus campos de algodón, con puño de hierro. Steven adoraba a su padre, lo admiraba si podría decirse. También Sarah Rogers pero su mirada decía que esa fascinación había perdido su brillo por cosas que solamente el matrimonio le hubiera revelado tiempo atrás. Teniendo a la Biblia como su máxima fuente de inspiración para sus discursos, era el típico Sureño dueño de cientos de esclavos. El castaño se sintió incómodo ante su presencia, con esos inquisitivos ojos azules analizando cada movimiento suyo al igual que sus modales en la mesa a la que fue invitado para la cena.

-¿Industrias Stark, eh? Creo que he escuchado de ellas, apoyan al bravucón de Lincoln.

Y por supuesto, no era partidario de las ideas progresistas del Norte, menos de Abraham Lincoln y su propuesta de abolir la esclavitud. Anthony agradeció la cena al igual que desaparecer de ahí. No le habían pasado desapercibidas las marcas en manos, cuellos o brazos de los esclavos de la mansión, marcas viejas de latigazos, quemaduras y sogas. Ese fanatismo religioso como su actitud de militar condecorado iban a darle dolor de cabeza si pretendía hacer amistad con su primogénito del cual estaba orgulloso. Y el castaño quería tener esa amistad. Tanto o más como el bendito contrato, el cual oró porque se retrasara lo suficiente para al menos de disfrutar de otro paseo por los campos de algodón, escuchando los sueños de un joven que no pertenecía a ese lugar.

 


	4. Noticia de última hora

**MEMENTO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel, AU.

_Parejas_ : principalmente Stony. Otras más.

_Derechos_ : muero de la risa. Nada más que ésta idea.

_Advertencias_ : historia que viene a raíz de Halloween y en mi país, el Día de los Muertos. Inspirada en la Mansión Winchester, el cuento El taxidermista de Pisa, una historia que alguna vez vi o leí cuyo título no recuerdo, la película La Mansión y mis ganas de escribir de este género.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

**Noticia de última hora.**

 

_“Estamos contigo, Daisy.”_

-Gracias, Mark. Seguimos pendientes de los informes de los paramédicos, le recordamos a nuestro público que nos ha sintonizado desde el día de ayer en que se dio la noticia de los dos jóvenes desaparecidos dentro de la Mansión Stark en el último tour de visitantes nocturnos, que dichos jóvenes son universitarios que habían llegado de una excursión conjunta de varias instituciones para una visita programada. Ellos habían elegido la visita nocturna guiada de la Mansión Stark, famosa por sus historias sobrenaturales y la enorme como laberíntica arquitectura de la que se advierte a sus visitantes. Casos como los de estos jóvenes recién rescatados no son extraños, aunque cada vez menos comunes gracias a las fuertes medidas de seguridad del equipo encargado de los turistas.

Mark, recién acabo de entrevistar al sheriff y nos ha confirmado el rescate de los universitarios. Están vivos, aunque según pudimos constatar, inconscientes. No se les vio con heridas graves o en estado crítico, sin embargo, como mencioné al inicio de la transmisión, estamos pendientes de los informes de los paramédicos que en estos momentos los atienden. Recordemos que llevaban más de doce horas perdidos dentro de la Mansión Stark. Se enviaron trece equipos de rescate coordinados a los siete niveles de esta impresionante pero intimidante construcción de mediados del siglo XIX por el empresario Howard Stark, quien, según se cuenta la historia oficial, siguió los consejos del matrimonio de cazadores de fantasmas, los Jarvis, para crear este laberinto que cuenta con más de cien habitaciones, seis cocinas, entre otras extrañas como escalofriantes características.

Para nuestro público que recién está viendo esta noticia a través de nuestro canal, les haré un breve resumen de lo que sucedió el día de ayer por la noche. Autobuses con jóvenes de diferentes universidades llegaron para un tour nocturno en la Mansión Stark, divididos en pequeños grupos con un guía siempre cuidando de ellos, una de las guías fue la primera de percatarse casi al final del recorrido que dos estudiantes no estaban en sus grupos respectivos. Todos fueron sacados de la mansión inmediatamente para permitir al equipo de seguridad buscarlos, en lo que sería el camino usual como algunos pasillos alternos sin encontrarles. Al no hallar rastro alguno, se tomó la medida de llamar a la policía y dar parte. Mark, querido público, sabemos que perros como circuitos cerrados son imposibles dentro de la Mansión Stark tanto por evitar deterioro de su invaluable arquitectura como los extraños accidentes ocurridos a los animales y al cableado.

Los padres de los jóvenes fueron alertados de su desaparición, toda salida conocida de la mansión estuvo vigilada por la policía mientras se armaban los grupos de rescate que entraron usando el mítico truco de la soga atada a ellos, técnica usada por los ingenieros que han explorado la Mansión Stark temiendo perderse y siguiendo a la misma guía que conoce perfectamente la mayoría de los recovecos de esta enorme construcción. Fue una búsqueda lenta, limitada por la intrincada estructura interna en buena parte desconocida de este hogar lleno de misterio. Hoy, en plena tarde es que uno de los equipos encontró al primero de los universitarios, desmayado dentro de una tina de los tantos baños que existen. Estaba empapado y con signos de hipotermia. Un segundo equipo encontró en otra ala al segundo joven perdido, tumbado según la crónica de los rescatistas sobre la alfombra cuya mancha oscura jamás ha podido ser limpiada y es una de las fotografías que más se venden del lugar. También se le halló inconsciente con lo que pareció ser una quemadura en el pecho más es un dato que en breve confirmaremos.

Esta noticia seguramente se inscribirá en el libro de anécdotas sobrenaturales de la Mansión Stark. Como ya lo comenté, estos jóvenes no son los primeros en perderse dentro de este sitio turístico con tintes sobrenaturales. En las redes sociales como en algunos medios se habló de la posibilidad de que la mansión hubiera llevado a los universitarios a otra dimensión, pero afortunadamente siguen en la nuestra y vivos, cosa que en otros casos no sucedió. Turistas que decidieron separarse temerariamente de sus grupos guiados jamás se les volvieron a ver. Estos estudiantes tienen la fortuna de haber sido encontrados y sus padres seguramente están más que aliviados de tenerlos de vuelta. Mark, los paramédicos han terminado, si me lo permites, iremos a entrevistarlos junto con los padres. En breve seguiremos informando las últimas actualizaciones del caso.

_“Adelante, Daisy, y gracias por tu informe.”_

La reportera joven como atractiva se despidió, quitándose su auricular que puso dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco típico de periodista con las siglas de su canal. Estaba cansada pues había estado desde el inicio del reportaje transmitiendo para la televisora, siempre pendiente de cuanta autoridad hubiera para informar, de las declaraciones de los testigos como de los encargados de la Mansión Stark, los Potts, quienes habían heredado aquella construcción cuando los Stark fallecieron sin dejar herederos. Ahora los descendientes gozaban de una fortuna cuantiosa al mantener esa mansión como un sitio turístico desde que la primera noticia sobrenatural los pusiera en la mira de la prensa. Sin embargo, no todo era tan fácil ni dulce. Las desapariciones misteriosas de los visitantes tercos a no escuchar indicaciones plagaban internet.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, Daisy.

-Ya casi terminamos, Vincent -sonrió la joven a su camarógrafo, un hombre entrado en años y experto en aquellas lides que la cuidaba como una hija.

-Vamos con los paramédicos, quizá hablemos con la guía que ayudó en la búsqueda si lo permiten los Potts, y si aún puedes moverte, nos tomamos unos minutos para comer algo.

-Usualmente te diría que no, pero hoy sí que tengo hambre.

El cerco de la policía era amplio, solo admitiendo el acceso a los detectives, paramédicos, personal de las universidades involucradas y los padres de los jóvenes perdidos que ahora estaban llorando de felicidad al ver a sus hijos sanos y salvos en las camillas que los llevarían al hospital de la ciudad para ser revisados concienzudamente por cualquier contrariedad. De los pocos que también habían salido “ilesos” de la Mansión Stark, siempre contaban de fantasmas que caminaban por sus pasillos o de escenas sangrientas ocurridas como si fuese una película proyectada en aquellas habitaciones que conservaban prácticamente todo como lo estuvo un día en el siglo XIX al ser habitada por Anthony Edward Stark, el primogénito y único hijo de Howard y María Stark.

-¿Qué tanto miras a la mansión, Vincent? -preguntó Daisy, ambos sentados en la orilla de la acera luego de perseguir a los paramédicos para unas cuantas palabras sobre el estado de los universitarios ya lejos de ahí camino al hospital.

-He cubierto muchos eventos, reportajes y situaciones de peligro como bien sabes, pero jamás había estado cerca de esta cosa pese a que ya había escuchado de ella.

-¿Te da miedo? -sonrió la joven mirando la construcción frente a ellos del otro lado de la acera.

-Sí… ¿no lo sientes? Es como si nos observara, rabiosa, enojada.

-Pues solo veo muchas ventanas y pisos por donde quiera a desnivel.

-Tu tierna edad no te permite ver lo que yo.

-Oh, vamos, estoy bromeando, la verdad es que sí, siento un escalofrío cada vez que tenemos que acercarnos a los jardines de la entrada, sobre todo ese ángel que llora, demasiado real.

-Puede ser la histeria colectiva, toda esta neurosis acumulada por la desaparición de ese par de mocosos. Quién sabe.

-¿Crees que ellos se hayan separado deliberadamente de sus grupos?

-No lo dudo, hoy en día todo se les hace fácil.

-¡Yo también soy joven!

-Pero tienes a un viejo camarógrafo cuidándote o ya tendría a alguien más trabajando conmigo -le bromeó el hombre mirando la mansión- Su valentía imprudente les ha dejado un susto de muerte.

-Ojalá pudiéramos entrevistarlos para saber qué sucedió, pero los padres ya han dicho que no quieren a la prensa cerca de ellos.

-Nos conformaremos con lo que sabemos. ¿Qué sabemos, Daisy?

La joven sacó de su morral que siempre le acompañaba, un cuaderno maltratado cuyas hojas apenas si se sostenían del resorte de alambre fino que trataba de mantenerlas unidas. Dando una mordida a su emparedado, le contó lo que habían podido indagar sobre los desaparecidos. Uno de ellos era un joven estudiante de ingeniería con altas notas, aficionado a la tecnología como todos los de su generación, de familia adinerada que estaba comenzando a probar suerte en las redes sociales con un canal de video. El otro muchacho era estudiante de leyes con un impresionante récord en deportes, capitán del equipo de fútbol con varios trofeos en su haber, cosa que le había ganado una beca en la universidad, familia de clase media y que vivía en los suburbios. Datos típicos de estudiantes universitarios.

-Al menos deberían tener un historial de consumo de drogas o algo así.

-Daisy…

-Oh, Vincent, era para hacerlo más interesante.

Las famosas bandas amarillas del cerco policíaco estaban siendo ya retiradas, los curiosos también se alejaban ya, sacando sus celulares para informar a sus contactos de lo que habían visto o escuchado. El personal de la universidad también se despedía de los Potts, quienes se quedaron con el capitán de la policía como sus elementos de seguridad, probablemente para terminar aquel asunto que aún esperaría días para convertirlo en caso cerrado hasta que los estudiantes rindieran sus confesiones y los médicos dieran el resultado de sus análisis. Tanto Daisy como Vincent estaban muy seguros de que, pasados unos meses, aquella noticia iba a perderse como muchas tantas otras de carácter sobrenatural. Siempre era así.

El día terminaba con un atardecer de viento frío con un cielo entre rojizo y morado. Todo el ajetreo alrededor de la Mansión Stark iba menguando hasta dejar la calle principal frente a la construcción completamente vacía. Vincent fue a dejar su equipo a la camioneta del canal, tronando los huesos de su cuello y estirando sus brazos. Iba a necesitar un buen baño caliente en esa vieja tina de su casa con un masaje de su esposa, a quien envió un mensaje de texto para avisarle que al fin todo acabado y que iría en cuanto entregaran las cosas a la televisora. El reflejo de la pantalla de su celular daba hacia la mansión con sus luces interiores siendo apagadas ya pues ese día como el siguiente no habría visitas guiadas ni estaría abierto al público.

-¿Qué…?

Vincent se giró al notar en ese reflejo como una de las habitaciones volvía a encenderse. Era la única de los cientos de habitaciones que miraban hacia esa parte de la calle. Buscó con la mirada a la reportera que estaba dentro ya de la camioneta acomodándose para dormir un poco al ser él quien iba a manejar. Volvió su mirada hacia esa ventana larga de cortinas cerradas por donde se colaba la luz del candelabro, sintiendo su corazón latir tan rápido cuando una sombra se dejó entrever en el estrecho hueco de las cortinas. Por la luz que le daba por la espalda y la distancia, fue imposible notar algún detalle, más Vincent supo que era un hombre, un hombre alto. La mano que sujetaba el celular se quedó blanca al apretar el teléfono con fuerza, temblando.

-En el nombre de Dios…

La sombra desapareció y la habitación quedó a oscuras nuevamente, como el resto de la mansión, dejando solamente la caseta de vigilancia con iluminación al igual que los jardines exteriores.

-¿Vincent? Ya quiero irme a casa.

-Y-Yo… sí, pequeña, vámonos. Larguémonos de aquí.

Ya no quiso mirar a la mansión, cada ventana oscura era como un ojo acusador de lo que había presenciado. Vincent se juró nunca más volver a ese sitio ni bajo amenaza de despido. Con manos aún temblorosas, subió a la camioneta que encendió torpemente. Las llantas chirriaron un poco al acelerar de pronto, dejando una pequeña marca en el pavimento. Fueron los últimos en dejar aquel lugar. Daisy arqueó una ceja al verle, pero no quiso hacer más comentarios, el quedarse solos frente a la Mansión Stark también le había puesto los pelos de punta sin razón aparente. La reportera se dejó caer sobre el asiento, terminando de colocarse el cinturón de seguridad al tiempo que miró por el espejo lateral de la camioneta que dio vuelta en la esquina siguiente. Su mano fue como rayo a la del camarógrafo sobre la palanca de velocidades al ver con ojos atónitos a un ángel de mármol salir de aquella zona turística a paso lento y girarse aparentemente hacia ellos.

-Vincent…

-No lo digas, Daisy, no lo digas. Jamás sucedió -murmuró con sudor frío aquél, porque también lo vio- Eso nunca pasó, ¿de acuerdo?

-Tengo miedo.

-Ya estamos lejos.

-Nunca pasó.

-Jamás.

 


	5. Regalo de otoño

**MEMENTO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel, AU.

_Parejas_ : principalmente Stony. Otras más.

_Derechos_ : muero de la risa. Nada más que ésta idea.

_Advertencias_ : historia que viene a raíz de Halloween y en mi país, el Día de los Muertos. Inspirada en la Mansión Winchester, el cuento El taxidermista de Pisa, una historia que alguna vez vi o leí cuyo título no recuerdo, la película La Mansión y mis ganas de escribir de este género.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

**Regalo de otoño.**

 

_Noviembre 1860._

_Vicksburg, Misisipi, Estados Unidos._

 

 

El Coronel Joseph Rogers era un hombre despiadado que Anthony odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo la impotencia de quien anhela un cambio drástico pero solamente tiene su propia mente como fuerza de ataque al ser un elemento minúsculo en medio de una chusma fanática que alimentaba las ideas esclavistas de aquel militar retirado. El castaño apretó sus dientes como sus puños bien escondidos en sus bolsillos desviando su mirada apenas lo suficiente para no ser más señalado de lo que ya era por los sureños rodeándoles mientras el látigo del coronel azotaba la espalda de Jonas, el esposo de Munroe. Su pecado: haber permitido la venta de su propio hijo al joven Stark, quien, desesperado por ayudar a esa gente, le había sugerido a su dulce Munroe que podía comprar a su hijo, liberarlo en Nueva York y dejarlo a cargo de su tía Margaret para hacerlo un hombre de bien. Rhodes, el muchacho, era de su misma edad, tan inteligente como caballeroso pese a los maltratos, alguien que no debía estar arrancando algodón todos los días sino leyendo un libro de leyes.

Un gesto que Anthony jamás imagino iba a causar semejante desastre, pero es que el Coronel Rogers tenía un rechazo oculto hacia el neoyorkino que no dejaba mostrar porque se delataría como un intolerante, cerrado de mente como defensor de ideas provenientes de siglos atrás. Así que lentamente iba mermando los planes del castaño con una que otra acción que provocara a éste, y así poder señalarlo como un miembro al que exiliar definitivamente de Misisipi. Con eso terminaría su amistad con Steven, la misma que le había hecho quedarse el otoño pasado, la primavera como ese nuevo otoño. Cada vez más tiempo, con ellos dos paseándose por los campos de algodón. Una amistad que el padre de Steven ya no veía con buenos ojos. Tenía razones para ello y Anthony lamentaba enormemente estar atrapado en las garras del coronel y no poder frenar aquel látigo de nueve lenguas que abrió la piel ya marcada del esclavo.

La vergüenza le invadía, así que solamente se quedó callado, escuchando los lamentos de Jonas con un nudo en la garganta, compartiendo ese dolor con los demás esclavos. Fue más tarde, cuando todo terminara y los señores hubieran desaparecido, a la humilde casa de Munroe, llevando vendas y medicamentos para esa espalda sangrando horriblemente. No dijo nada, solo puso la canastilla en las manos de Munroe y salió de ahí, cabizbajo por la culpa que le corroía la mente. Si tan solo fuese más valiente… Pero no podía serlo, había nacido en un mundo donde sus gustos e inclinaciones eran tabú, un pecado que todos rechazaban. Jamás lastimaría así a su madre, no lo merecía, ni tampoco decepcionaría a su padre. Por ese lado entendía perfectamente a Steven, aunque el rubio iba más lejos todavía en su lealtad a la familia.

Anthony cayó en el sillón de la salita donde pasaba horas charlando con Munroe, llevó una mano a su rostro para esconder las lágrimas que ya no pudo contener. Si no fuese un desviado, hubiera podido defender a Jonas. La imagen de su espalda abierta por los latigazos furiosos del coronel le hizo sollozar. El castaño respingó al sentir una mano cálida tomar aquella que se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas en uno de los brazos de caoba de su sillón. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver frente a él a Munroe, con una sonrisa tranquila, tan bondadosa que ese mundo estúpido no se merecía, dedicándosela a él, que tampoco era digno de un cariño materno como el de su nana de piel oscura a quien amaba sinceramente.

-¿Por qué lloras, niño Anthony?

-Fue mi culpa.

-Rhodey está a salvo, bendito sea Nuestro Señor, lejos de tanto odio y tanto sufrimiento, ¿y dices que es tu culpa?

-No pude defender a Jonas.

-Mi marido y yo nos ataríamos solos al poste para ser azotados cuantas veces fuese necesario, si con ello nuestro hijo es libre. Dios Padre lo sabe. No debes llorar, mi niño. El coronel no vale tus lágrimas.

-Debería ser más fuerte, debería poder…

-No corrompas tu corazón igual que estos hombres lo hacen, niño Anthony. Escucha mis palabras que por ellas habla Jesús Salvador, las cosas van a cambiar, porque Dios escucha nuestras plegarias. Pero tienes que ser fuerte, y tienes que cuidarte.

-¿De qué hablas, nana Munroe? ¿De las elecciones?

La mujer asintió, sacando un pañuelo con que limpiar el rostro del castaño, sonriendo con cariño al delinear esa barba de candado para verse más adulto, aunque fuese un joven.

-Hay un hombre, al que todos conocen por Furia. Va a levantar un ejército de esclavos si los dueños del algodón no aceptan la libertad que quieren darnos. Estas serán tierras peligrosas, mi niño. Así que estoy tranquila porque mi hijo no estará para cuando la guerra estalle, porque lo hará. Ahora dame la paz completa, y vete de aquí, tú también.

-Yo no… es que…

-Steven es hijo de su padre, nunca le abandonará.

Anthony abrió sus ojos, atemorizado, bajando su rostro que enrojeció al verse descubierto. Era obvio, Munroe conocía sus hábitos y salidas. La mano gentil de su nana tomó su mentón para hacer que le mirara.

-No, nada de lágrimas ni vergüenzas. Tú no.

-Soy… soy un monstruo.

-Que Nuestro Señor Padre en los Cielos vea a través de mis ojos, y juzgue si acaso en estos ojitos como el cacao hay maldad que condenar al Infierno. Yo he visto los corazones podridos de almas oscuras, mi niño. Tú no. Tú no. Solo tienes un enorme corazón tan noble como el Nazareno, que ocultas bajo tus bromas y palabras filosas para verte como un feroz lobo, pero esta negra sabe la verdad, que eres solo un cachorrito queriendo hacer del mundo un lugar mejor.

-Nana Munroe…

-Sssh… no llores, niño Anthony. Estas tierras malditas no merecen ver tus lágrimas.

El castaño le abrazó con fuerza, sonriendo y dejando caer más lágrimas sobre ese hombro materno que le acunó con esa canción de cuna de origen africano que tanto le gustaba. Ya había intentado comprar a Munroe, como a Jonas, pero su dueño, amigo del Coronel Rogers, había seguido los pérfidos consejos de éste y se había negado pese a que Anthony triplicó la cifra solicitada. Solamente Rhodes fue a quien pudo arrancar de ese infierno donde la hipocresía se disfrazaba de religión. El sonido de unos cascos de caballo los separó, confundidos de la visita inesperada. Munroe limpió el rostro de su querido niño, con el ceño fruncido de madre celosa.

-¡Anthony! -la voz de Steven los dejó perplejos a ambos. Aquél mirando a su nana, quien rodó sus ojos antes de empujarle para que fuese a recibirle.

-Steven, ¿qué sucede? -habló sereno el castaño.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Tu madre recayó?

-No, ella está bien, es algo más… Munroe, buenas tardes.

-Lord Rogers, ¿desea algo de beber?

-¡No! Ven, Anthony, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Con algo de recelo, éste le siguió mirando por encima de su hombro a su nana, la cual se encogió de hombros, aunque sonrió divertida. Ambos jóvenes montaron sus caballos, dirigiéndose a la parte sur de aquella casa alquilada que tampoco le habían querido vender. Atravesaron una parte de los pantanos y campos de algodón, ahora secos por la temporada invernal, abriéndose paso entre los árboles tropicales para ver una mansión. Modesta, pero de buen gusto, y nueva a juzgar por los acabados de columnas, ventanas y puertas. Anthony miró a Steven, quien entre gestos le dio a entender que desmontara para que entraran a ver.

Era elegante como todas las mansiones sureñas a las que el castaño hubiera podido entrar, con las típicas cortinas de lino blanco para evitar los mosquitos y el calor veraniego, como ahora el fresco viento del invierno próximo. La sala era hermosa, con una alfombra que hizo reír al joven neoyorkino pues era la misma que habían visto en una exhibición de mercaderes ambulantes que había pasado muy rápidamente por Misisipi. Al parecer, Steven los había alcanzado quien sabe cómo, para comprarles la alfombra que le hubiera gustado a Anthony, mismo que levantó su mirada, extrañado y confundido de aquella mansión solitaria. Su corazón latió aprisa porque no quería escuchar algo que ya el coronel le había insinuado con mala intención. El rubio, al igual que él, ya tenían la edad para casarse y sentar cabeza.

-¿De quién es ésta mansión tan bonita?

-Mía -afirmó Steven con una sonrisa, quitándose su sombrero como su saco que dejó en el perchero.

-Oh… ¿recién la compraste?

-Desde el año pasado la compré, hasta ahora terminaron las obras y el decorado. ¿Te gusta la alfombra?

-Sí, es linda. ¿Por qué te compraste una mansión tan lejos de tu casa? Tan lejos de todo, ni la mía está tan apartada.

-Bueno, eso tiene una excelente explicación…

Anthony le miró confundido, antes de asombrarse una vez más al verle acercarse a él con una mirada que por nada hizo temblar sus piernas, dejándole sin aliento y sin poder apartar sus ojos de aquellos azules que le hacían suspirar a escondidas, tener sueños impropios por las noches. Esos ojos y esa sonrisa leonina que le hacían volver a Misisipi temporadas cada vez más largas. Steven quedó a centímetros del rostro del castaño, clavando su mirada en él, ambos siendo perfectamente conscientes de sus respiraciones agitadas de un momento a otro, cómo estaban tan cercanos igual que sus roces discretos al estar juntos.

-Esta mansión es para ti, Anthony.

-¿Para mí?

-Sé que no has podido adquirir la Casa Abby, por eso te regalo ésta. Toda tuya para convertirse en la Mansión Stark.

Relamiéndose sus labios con nerviosismo, el castaño rió mirando alrededor para ganar tiempo y temple con que seguir mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Esto está bien? ¿Qué dirá el coronel?

-La compré con el dinero que yo me he ganado. Soy dueño de las cosas que decido comprar o no.

-Muy decidido, Steven.

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta -jadeó Anthony, mirando sus labios pero subiendo su mirada antes de delatarse, no quería pensar de más, pero el rubio tampoco se lo estaba poniendo fácil- Sólo hay algo que no me queda muy claro.

-Siempre tan quisquilloso. Suenas como a alguien que viene de Nueva York.

-Sí -rió el castaño- Adoro la mansión, la alfombra en particular, creo que todas las habitaciones van a gustarme, aunque no las he revisado, pero… um, ¿por qué esto, Steven?

-¿Por qué? -el rubio alzó ambas cejas, ahora sus rostros estaban casi tocándose- Porque aquí nadie va a interrumpirnos, aquí nadie va a decirnos qué hacer y qué no. Porque aquí, yo puedo hacer esto…

Sin previo aviso, las manos de Steven levantaron por sus caderas al otro, con un beso que habló de todas esas ocasiones en que había deseado hacerlo, pero siempre había alguien observando. Aquellas manos fuertes y anchas recorrieron los costados de Anthony, quien gimió al beso, sujetándose con sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, sintiendo que el corazón le estallaba de felicidad, de locura no permitida. Todas aquellas ocasiones en que había sentido la mirada de Steven sobre él, los roces de sus manos o la manera tan protectora en que le cuidaba cuando cabalgaban a todo galope por los campos, siempre terminaba al final del día diciéndose que era simple amistad, una cordialidad en la que no había nada implícito.

-Steven… -tuvo que separarse de la boca ajena para respirar.

-Nadie va molestarnos aquí, tienes mi palabra.

-Te creo, confío en ti -las manos del castaño despeinaron esos mechones dorados como el trigo.

-Aquí podremos ser el uno para el otro.

-¿Para siempre?

-Por toda la eternidad -gruñó Steven, reclamando de nuevo esos labios, abandonando la sala para ir hacia las escaleras en el pasillo entre tropezones, buscando esa recámara en la que por fin ambos podrían tener lo que sus cuerpos anhelaban sentir.

En Washington, Abraham Lincoln era declarado ganador de las elecciones, y con ello, su proyecto de abolición de la esclavitud. Los hombres que representaban al Sur de los Estados Unidos salieron con rostros adustos, enviando un mensaje urgente para todos aquellos que eran fieles a la palabra de la Biblia que les otorgaba el derecho divino para ser amos de sus esclavos. Un hombre como Lincoln no iba a cambiar lo que Dios ya les había entregado tiempo atrás, así tuvieran que luchar para hacerse entender, así tuvieran que separarse de la nación norteamericana por la que habían peleado sus abuelos y darles la libertad que ahora tenían. Una guerra estaba por declararse.


	6. Tour en la mansión

**MEMENTO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel, AU.

_Parejas_ : principalmente Stony. Otras más.

_Derechos_ : muero de la risa. Nada más que ésta idea.

_Advertencias_ : historia que viene a raíz de Halloween y en mi país, el Día de los Muertos. Inspirada en la Mansión Winchester, el cuento El taxidermista de Pisa, una historia que alguna vez vi o leí cuyo título no recuerdo, la película La Mansión y mis ganas de escribir de este género.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

**Tour en la mansión.**

 

Una vez que se aseguró que todas las llaves maestras estaban ordenadas como era debido y colgando en su cinturón, Corrine salió de la pequeña oficina en las afueras de la Mansión Stark, donde todos los guías de turistas se reunían para descansar y hacer sus juntas. Vestida con su uniforme azul oscuro de falda, bléiser y blusa blanca con un moño en color rojo, la joven mujer salió a paso tranquilo de ahí con una sonrisa para los turistas a los que vio a lo lejos. Sus zapatillas de tacón bajo apenas si resonaban sobre la losa que cubría el angosto camino entre las fuentes y jardines frontales de la mansión. Era una mañana preciosa con un clima fresco y la promesa de tener visitantes a manos llenas.

Corrine era de las mejores guías de turistas, lo llevaba en la sangre como solía presumirlo en los descansos mientras se quitaba sus tacones para andar descalza por la oficina mientras bebía una taza de café con un emparedado hecho en casa. Madre soltera, viviendo en un departamento del centro, tenía una vida bastante agradable para alguien que solamente había llegado hasta el bachillerato al embarazarse joven. Si bien había tenido el apoyo de sus padres, quiso demostrarles que podía hacerse cargo no solo de su travieso hijo Abraham, sino también de su propia vida. Primero había intentado como cajera en un supermercado, pero no tenía esa clase de talento. Luego su padre le invitó a ser parte de los guías de turistas de la Mansión Stark.

-Claro, si no le tienes miedo a los fantasmas.

Se lo había dicho muy jocoso en una tarde que estaban tomando un café cercano a su anterior empleo, porque su padre, con el buen olfato paterno, ya había detectado que no era muy feliz, sin mencionar que el sueldo no era de lo mejor. Trabajar en la Mansión Stark tenía mejor remuneración y además así su padre podía iniciarla en el legado familiar de estar en ese imponente lugar. Había crecido de niña escuchando las múltiples historias de sus antecesores cuando fueron o bien guías de turistas o guardias de seguridad. De una u otra manera su familia parecía estar unida a tan sobrenatural sitio. Lo de los fantasmas no había sido únicamente en broma, pese al tono jovial de su padre estaba previniéndola de algo que era muy real.

Todos los guías de turistas sabían de aquellos eventos inexplicables que ocurrían día con día en la Mansión Stark, algunos empeoraban conforme se acercaba el otoño. De los más conocidos a nivel interno eran los misteriosos sonidos de pasos apresurados que nacían en la sala que llamaban entre ellos “La Mancha” por aquella mancha oscura que no se iba. Habían incluso cambiado la alfombra al no poderla quitar, pero en la nueva volvió a aparecer, el público ignoraba que llevaban al menos media docena de alfombras falsas sustituyendo la original, teniendo ese mismo problema de la mancha, sin explicación coherente de por medio. Por más que cerraran con llave o quitaran todo cuanto pudiera provocar tal rastro, seguía apareciendo de un día para otro.

Los pasos iban de ahí hacia una de las puertas que daban a un jardín interior por la parte posterior de la mansión. No existía empleado que no los hubiera escuchado más por el contrato firmado mantenían el silencio respecto al espeluznante episodio. Corrine se acostumbró a la semana de haber entrado a trabajar. Ya ni siquiera se sobresaltaba, desviando su andar por otro pasillo para no “estorbar” al espectro que corriera en ese momento. Otro evento que era del desconocimiento público se trataba de la tina de baño dentro de esa misma ala, por uno de los corredores más viejos e intrincados de todos. No tenía alimentación de agua potable para no oxidar más las tuberías originales afrancesadas y de corte Art Noveau, sin embargo, también aparecía llena a la mitad de la tina con agua fría, algunas gotas cayendo del grifo cerrado.

Pero sin duda, el único evento de los muchos que atestiguara que realmente le estremecía, era un llanto que no siempre se escuchaba. Era lejos, en la parte más sur de la Mansión Stark. Si bien era escalofriante escuchar los lamentos, a Corrine le partía el corazón el dolor impreso en ellos. Parecía ser de un hombre, pero era demasiado tenue y hueco para asegurarlo. Incluso lo tenía grabado, contra toda regla de los empleados, pero lo había hecho por tratar de descubrir si acaso entre los sollozos descubría un nombre o una pista que le dijera como calmar esa alma en pena que estaba atrapada dentro de la mansión.

-Hey, Tom, ¿alguna novedad? -saludó la mujer a su compañero recién llegado que le había alcanzado en el camino.

-Oh, nada importante.

-Te ves pálido.

-Bueno… me tocó. Ya sabes, “el León”.

El León era como le llamaban a un espectro muy particular de la mansión, y responsable de la popularidad del sitio. No tenía forma, se había ganado ese mote por los rugidos haciendo eco por las paredes y pasillos cuando “despertaba”. Siempre algo terminaba roto, como por ejemplo la nueva instalación de luz, o el cableado de seguridad que terminaron por darse por vencidos al gastar más en repararlo que funcionara. Perros que habían dejado entrar para olfatear un nuevo pasillo oculto o una puerta falsa terminaban huyendo despavoridos de la Mansión Stark, aquellos más valerosos que ladraban al rugido del león tuvieron que ser llevados a un veterinario al sufrir un ataque invisible de garras en sus costados o cabeza. Cuando el León andaba suelto, ponían de pretexto una falla en los radios de los guías, motivo por el cual paraban los grupos de visita.

Aquel evento había provocado que los Potts buscaran cuanta ayuda hubiese alrededor del mundo para darle una explicación, desde investigadores de universidades hasta cazafantasmas pasando por sacerdotes y curanderos. Según las memorias del padre de Corrine que le había relatado, fue una médium quien dio un pronóstico si bien funesto, de lo más acertado a lo que sucedía en la Mansión Stark y el León. Ella dijo, luego de pasar unas horas dentro, que esa entidad estaba llena de odio, de un rencor profundo que provenía de otros tiempos. Tal era la fuerza de aquel sentimiento tan vengativo que había impregnado a la casa con él, sin embargo, esa entidad no estaba sola, tenía “capturados” dos seres de luz a los que perseguía por la mansión.

Cierto o no, la médium les dio recomendaciones sobre cómo sobrellevar aquella furiosa entidad tan agresiva como poderosa. Tenían una clase de “medidores” que no eran otra cosa que unos muñecos extrañamente parecidos a los muñecos vudú que colgaban en paredes que los turistas no pudieran ver, cuando encontraban esos muñecos tirados como deshechos, significaba que el León estaba activo y era mejor cerrar la mansión para los visitantes por su seguridad. Corrine ya sabía que esta entidad era la responsable de las múltiples desapariciones de personas dentro de aquellos laberintos. Lo que sucedía con ellos todos lo ignoraban, incluso los adultos con mayor tiempo trabajando en el lugar. Nadie tampoco quería averiguarlo.

-¿No te agredió, cierto?

-Afortunadamente, no. Pude salir a tiempo y sellar los pasillos.

-Debes tener más cuidado, Tom.

-Me quedé dormido, la verdad, el grupo de la noche me dejó exhausto con sus preguntas.

-Te comprendo -sonrió Corrine, palmeando el hombro de su compañero- A veces siento que no prestan suficiente atención.

-¿No te parece macabro tener un negocio basado en una cosa sobrenatural?

-Según tengo entendido, mientras nuestros tres inquilinos permanezcan atrapados en la Mansión Stark, nada habremos de temer.

-¿Y qué pasará cuando el tiempo comience a tirar esas paredes?

-Pues espero que tú y yo estemos metros bajo tierra porque no querré presenciarlo.

De lo poco que habían escuchado de los propietarios, era que la Mansión Stark tenía un promedio de vida útil de dos siglos, lo cual quería decir que ya había agotado uno e iba a mitad del segundo. Era posible que la tecnología como los nuevos materiales hicieran posible mantenerla otro siglo más, y quizá, para entonces podrían tener una respuesta al dilema que llamaron Los Tres Pasajeros. Si aquella médium había dicho la verdad, el León jamás dejaría ir a sus prisioneros, donde éstos fuesen o estuviesen, ahí estaría él. La construcción que obedecía a una locura frenética de Howard Stark, con sus intrincados corredores, puertas falsas, trampillas, entre otras cosas, mantenía encerrados a sus inquilinos en una especie de cárcel.

-Cuéntame que más has pensado -pidió Tom, dejando entrar a la joven a la mansión por una de las puertas de servicio.

-No mucho en verdad, porque no hay datos sobre las razones de Howard Stark para seguir las órdenes de los Jarvis. Varios afirman que éstos solamente los estafaron. Sospecho que el Señor Stark sufrió de alguna clase de depresión con la muerte de su hijo y por eso se obsesionó con la casa que su único hijo compró. Ya sabes, como las madres que ponen altares a sus hijos perdidos.

-Suena algo lógico.

-Pero no explica a Los Tres Pasajeros, ni al León.

-Yo digo que el León es el propio Howard Stark y sus prisioneros son su esposa e hijo.

-No creo…

-María Stark murió antes que Howard, pero en ningún lado dice la causa. Y murió joven incluso para esos tiempos.

-¿La pena por su hijo?

-¿Y si el Señor Stark mató a su hijo?

Corrine miró a su amigo con un gesto de desagrado. -Eso es bajo, Tom.

-Sirve para lo que estás escribiendo.

-Es un pasatiempo, no estoy planeando escribir algo serio sobre la Mansión Stark.

-Yo digo que deberías mostrárselo al Señor Potts. Seguro le gusta y lo venden como suvenir.

-Primero debo terminar y no escuchar locuras de padres asesinos.

-Y atender a los turistas, tenemos un día atascado de tours.

-Bueno, al mal tiempo buena cara. ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí, además mira -Tom le mostró una de las paredes, los muñecos estaban intactos- No León por este día.

-Adelante, entonces.

La joven pasó el día de aquí para acá con los grupos que le fueron asignados. Corrine se hizo popular como guía gracias a esa memoria fotográfica que le permitió en poco dominar todas las rutas, con una intuición para sortear dificultades cuando algún mueble se movía de su sitio o detectaba que habría algo no humano pasando cerca de ellos. Los Potts estaban muy contentos con su trabajo, por lo que cuando tenían un tour exclusivo que se daba a instituciones, políticos o estudiantes, era de las elegidas para ser parte de los guías. Esa noche tendrían una de esas noches exclusivas, que prometía ser pesada para todos porque llegarían autobuses con jóvenes universitarios, inquietos como preguntones además de curiosos a conocer la Mansión Stark.

Tuvo las suficientes horas de descanso para prepararse, escuchando las instrucciones de su jefe sobre el orden como las precauciones a considerar con los muchachos. Cerrarían buena parte de las habitaciones más “peligrosas” para evitarse problemas innecesarios, y sobre todo, duplicarían la cantidad de alertas en forma de muñecos para estar seguros. Con sus radios preparados con pilas nuevas, probando la señal en varias alas de la mansión, se quedaron en la oficina a esperar por la llegada de los autobuses. Sería una larga noche con la cantidad de grupos que tenían planeados. Esperaban que los jóvenes siguieran las instrucciones para que no hubiera retrasos en los recorridos y todos pudieran ver sin problemas la mansión. Corrine también esperó que no hubiera sorpresas desagradables, aunque algo le decía que todos ellos seguramente era lo que esperarían. Una anécdota espantosa que llevarse a sus redes sociales.

-Señor Potts -saludó ella a uno de los dueños, cuando los primeros autobuses comenzaron a llegar.

-Corrine, tenemos un ligero cambio, los estudiantes que vienen son todos universitarios sobresalientes, me gustaría dejarte los grupos de más altos promedios.

-Por supuesto, señor, no lo defraudaré.

-Gracias, hay un hombre que quiere hablar contigo, es quien dirige esta red de universidades y nos habló de esos grupos en particular. Ven conmigo, por favor.

-Seguro.

Arreglando su uniforme con una mirada de orgullo por parte de su padre, ella siguió al Señor Potts hacia la entrada principal donde encontraron a un hombre igual que ella, de piel oscura, calvo y usando lentes oscuros con un traje a tono. Tuvo un apretón fuerte de manos con una voz de mando bastante típica de quien lidia con inquietas mentes estudiantiles.

-Le presento a nuestra guía estrella, Director Fury. Corrine, él es Nicholas Fury.

-Un gusto conocerle señor.

-Ella se encargará de los grupos de cada universidad con mejor promedio. Su orgullo, Director. Es la mejor para este tour.

-No quiero ningún incidente si fuese tan amable señorita -respondió el director, cruzando sus manos detrás de su espalda- Son los mejores, pero eso no quita que siguen siendo inmaduros.

-Ya he atendido estudiantes, Director Fury, no se preocupe.

-¿Me repite su nombre completo, por favor?

-Oh, Corrine. Mi nombre es Corrine _Munroe_ , señor.


	7. Un adiós que no termina

**MEMENTO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel, AU.

 _Parejas_ : principalmente Stony. Otras más.

 _Derechos_ : muero de la risa. Nada más que ésta idea.

 _Advertencias_ : historia que viene a raíz de Halloween y en mi país, el Día de los Muertos. Inspirada en la Mansión Winchester, el cuento El taxidermista de Pisa, una historia que alguna vez vi o leí cuyo título no recuerdo, la película La Mansión y mis ganas de escribir de este género.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

**Un adiós que no termina.**

 

_1861._

_Vicksburg, Misisipi, Estados Unidos._

 

 

-Anthony, escúchame.

-¡YA NO LO HARÉ, MENTIROSO, ERES UN MALDITO MENTIROSO!

 

Steven quiso sujetar sus manos, pero Anthony le rechazó, empujándole con fuerza mientras sus ojos derramaban lágrimas furiosas, decepcionadas al sentir que su mundo se venía abajo. Había vuelto a Nueva York por el llamado materno, María Stark estaba preocupada por el bienestar de su hijo al estallar el conflicto armado entre los Estados Confederados y la Unión. Anthony volvió, prometiéndole al rubio regresar una vez que calmara a su madre sobre los peligros que les acechaban, era cierto que estaban apareciendo peleas esporádicas, sin embargo, Misisipi todavía no estaba completamente inmersa en la guerra, y esperaba que para cuando lo fuese, ellos ya no estarían ahí. Ése había sido el plan original hasta que dura realidad le golpeó.

-¡Anthony!

-¡No! ¡No!

Howard le había pedido a su único hijo que desposara a una joven hermosa como bien recibida en la alta sociedad neoyorkina. Virginia Potts. Los Potts eran grandes amigos de los Stark y le había parecido a la cabeza de ésta última familia que un enlace matrimonial cerraría con broche de oro su amistad. Anthony conoció a la joven, alta rubia y de carácter. De no tener el corazón robado por otros ojos azules, realmente se hubiera prendado de ella, así que fue sincero una vez que los dejaron solos en esa reunión aparentemente improvisada en uno de los jardines de la abuela de la joven. El castaño se sinceró lo mejor que pudo, no quería engañarla, sujetarla a una vida donde pretenderían que son felices sin serlo cuando ella merecía alguien que la supiera valorar y luchar.

Virginia, para su sorpresa y agrado, le entendió. No estaba ni remotamente ofendida por la declinación al matrimonio, eso solamente la hizo más fuerte para seguir sus sueños, como le diría después con una enorme sonrisa al agradecerle por haberle mostrado lo que no se veía en aquellos tiempos: sinceridad y aprecio por su persona, como mujer. María no comprendió bien el porqué de aquella decisión más le apoyó. Howard fue otro asunto, estaba enojado por tal desaire, más Anthony le hizo frente, pensando en que ahora tenía el camino libre para huir con Steven hacia Sudamérica, tal como lo habían planeado en aquel día en los campos de algodón.

-¡YO CREÍ EN TI!

-¡Anthony escúchame por favor!

Pero al volver, apenas había puesto un pie en Misisipi cuando le llegó la noticia de la que todos hablaban para no pensar en la guerra. El hijo del Coronel Rogers se enlazaría en matrimonio con una hermosa sureña llamada Sharon Carter, apresurarían los planes de la boda para que los enfrentamientos entre el Norte y el Sur no echaran a perder la celebración. Se irían de luna de miel a París como los matrimonios tradicionales. Todo estaba dispuesto e incluso el castaño había recibido una invitación que el propio Joseph Rogers le enviaba, quizá como una burla, una humillación. Steven iba a casarse cuando él había rechazado su propio matrimonio por él, creyendo en su palabra de honor de jamás abandonarle.

-¡SABÍA QUE LO HARÍAS, LO SABÍA! ¡TODOS LO SABÍAN! ¿DESDE CUANDO ESTÁS CON ELLA?

-¡ANTHONY POR AMOR A DIOS ESCÚCHAME!

-¡TE ODIO!

Anthony salió de esa Mansión Stark que tantas veces fue testigo de sus momentos íntimos con el rubio, sus promesas de amor, sus miedos a ser perseguidos por atentar contra los más sagrados fundamentos de la sociedad y aquel dios en el cielo que les juzgaría severamente antes de enviarlos al infierno. Steven salió tras él, pero no le alcanzó, gritando su nombre a todo pulmón mientras el castaño azuzó con desesperación a su caballo, huyendo no a la Casa Abby que aún mantenía para guardar las apariencias, sino al campamento de los esclavos, casi cayendo al desmontar y correr a los brazos de Jonas quien había salido de su casita al escucharle, abrazándole con fuerza buscando la mirada angustiada de Munroe.

-Ssshhh, ya, niño Anthony.

Les costaría tranquilizarlo, escuchar lo que tuvo para decirles mientras bebía ese té para los nervios que su nana le preparó, limpiando su rostro con cariño.

-Joseph Rogers es el Diablo mismo y el Dios que todo lo ve lo sabe.

-Cómo pude ser tan idiota.

-Niño Anthony -llamó Jonas- Pero no le diste oportunidad de explicarse.

-¿Qué tenía que explicarme?

-No lo sé, soy un negro ignorante. Pero debiste escucharle.

-Vamos, Jonas, por el Niño Jesús, no lo lastimes más -reclamó Munroe con el ceño fruncido.

-Mujer, ¿y si él no va a casarse?

No debatieron mucho el tema porque una vez que Anthony se calmó, le dio la razón a Jonas. Aún no quería ver a Steven, pero le escribió un mensaje al rubio que Munroe se encargó de entregarle. Una última vez, la última que se verían. El castaño se marcharía a Sudamérica con o sin Steven, quien debía decidir lo que haría, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas. Sarah Rogers había muerto y su última voluntad aparentemente había sido ese matrimonio, el joven Rogers era devoto a su familia como a su religión, aunque le provocaran conflictos internos. Jonas le advirtió que ya no tenían mucho tiempo, Furia ya tenía las guerrillas que se enfrentarían a los Confederados una vez que supieran que la Unión estaba cerca. Era mejor desaparecer antes de que la batalla les impidiera huir.

Lo que nadie pudo adivinar, era que el Coronel Joseph Rogers había leído el mensaje de su hijo a escondidas y tomado su más veloz caballo para ir a la Mansión Stark para hablar con aquel monstruo que osaba manchar con sus blasfemias a su sagrada familia. Fue él a quien Anthony vio primero cuando volvió del campamento de esclavos, con el corazón en vilo. Al ver en aquella salita al coronel, sintió que todo estaba perdido. Y la mirada de Joseph no ayudó en lo absoluto, dedicándole todo el odio y desprecio que un hombre sureño como él pudiera guardar en su interior. Ni siquiera le permitió al castaño hablar, levantó una carta cuyo membrete fue visible para leer, el as bajo la manga que el patriarca Rogers usaba en su contra.

-Sí, esta carta es de tu pobre padre, le he escrito para decirle las porquerías indecentes y sodomitas que su hijo comete en mis tierras. ¿Quieres leer su opinión, eh? Maldito engendro vomitado del infierno donde arden los pecadores de Sodoma y Gomorra. Debiste quedarte en tu podrida Nueva York, ramera de Babilonia que permite vivan cosas como tú. Me compadezco de Howard Stark, un hombre de bien teniendo a una bestia por hijo. ¡Largo de aquí, mil veces maldito! ¡Nunca, escúchalo bien, nunca permitiré que destruyas a mi familia! ¡Dios está conmigo y tus tentaciones no van a lograr nada, igual que ese ejército de cobardes! ¡Esta es la tierra de Dios! ¡Fuera! ¡Largo!

Anthony pudo haber peleado, pero no tuvo las fuerzas, el coronel estaba desquiciado y temió por su vida. Volvió a salir de la mansión, volvió a tomar su caballo. Solamente que no pudo llegar lejos, unos tambores le cortaron el paso, anunciando el levantamiento del ejército de esclavos, liderados por Furia. Ese breve momento le sirvió para aclarar su mente. ¿Por qué no había leído la carta? No dudaba que su padre estuviera airado por sus acciones recientes, pero no creyó las palabras del coronel. Ése no era su padre. Tiró de las riendas y volvió, dispuesto a ser la bestia apocalíptica de Joseph Rogers si era necesario, estaba harto de sus fanatismos, racismo e intolerancia.

Tuvo razón en hacerlo porque en esa carta que el coronel escribió para delatar al castaño, no había más palabras de Howard más que “ _No importa lo que sea o haga, mi hijo jamás dejará de ser mi hijo_ ”, pero que Joseph no reveló a propósito, buscando con qué incendiar aquella blasfema casa de perdición y pecado al que había sido arrastrado su hijo por las mañas satánicas de Anthony Edward Stark, quien si el Padre en los Cielos era justo, moriría por alguna bala de las tantas perdidas en los enfrentamientos armados que iban aproximándose a ellos, como un jinete del Apocalipsis levantándose de la tierra para azotarla.

-Padre, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Steven…

-¡Joseph Rogers! -rugió Anthony, volviendo con la determinación en sus ojos.

 

 

 

Ahí estuvieron los tres, intercambiando una mirada.

Y ahí comenzó todo.

 

 

 

El coronel sacó su pistola que apuntó hacia Anthony, quien fue protegido por Steven, luchando contra su padre, quien le había sacado ventaja cuando se desvió de su camino para hablar directamente con la joven Carter y solicitarle su perdón al romper con la petición de matrimonio pues su meta era marcharse cuanto antes de ahí. Padre e hijo forcejearon, uno tratando de dispararle al castaño que trató de separarlos, el otro empujándole para que se alejara de un hombre cegado por la venganza y el odio reunido desde que sospechara por primera vez de aquella amistad entre Anthony y su hijo. Joseph estaba ya irreconocible, echando espuma por la boca de la rabia. Steven sabía que aquello solamente tendría un final, no había vuelta atrás.

-¡Anthony, vete de aquí! ¡Ahora!

No fue obedecido, el castaño aún quiso salvarle de ese padre tan espantoso. Pero no fue tan rápido como hubiera querido. Un disparo. Un gemido de dolor. El grito de Anthony al ver caer a Steven sobre su alfombra favorita, manchándola de sangre al tener el pecho quemado por el disparo tan cercano. El Coronel Rogers también gritó, y el joven Stark juraría que su aullido de dolor cimbró toda la mansión, mirándole con los ojos inyectados de sangre. Por primera vez desde que naciera, el castaño tuvo un miedo espantoso al ver aquel hombre transformado en algo que no supo decir. Trastabilló al salir de la sala, con lágrimas en los ojos por Steven, buscando huir con el coronel pisándole los talones, disparándole hasta terminar el resto de las balas.

Una cacería, eso fue lo que sucedió, Anthony corrió por el pasillo principal, dirigiéndose hacia la otra salida de la mansión, cercana a un baño. La tenaza que por mano tuvo Joseph atrapó su cuello casi abriéndole la piel al encajarle sus dedos, azotándole contra la puerta del baño que se venció por su peso, cayendo dentro. Otros forcejeos, objetos rompiéndose. El castaño fue arrojado a la tina, golpeando su cabeza contra el grifo que se abrió. Un par de manos buscaron de nuevo su cuello, mientras el agua subía y subía. Joseph era toda venganza, ahorcándole con todo el odio del que fue capaz de expresar, hundiéndole en el agua fría cuando la tina se llenó mientras Anthony luchó pese al golpe que abrió su cabeza, su miedo y el recuerdo de Steven muriendo en la alfombra de la sala donde le declarara su amor.

-¡NUNCA, MALDITO ENGENDRO! ¡NUNCA PERMITIRÉ QUE ESTÉN JUNTOS!

Fueron las últimas palabras que escucharía Anthony, golpeando el rostro carmesí del Coronel Rogers hasta que sus manos resbalaron por esos brazos tensos que rompieron su cuello al fin. El rostro pálido del joven, hundido en el fondo de la tina, fue la imagen de la victoria de Joseph Rogers, gritando en una mezcla de alegría y dolor, saliendo del baño como un ebrio. Miró sus manos manchadas de sangre, su traje de lino blanco empapado y sucio de pólvora, con gotas de sangre. Gritó de nuevo, gritó hasta que sus cuerdas vocales cedieron, tambaleándose al encontrar en la cocina no muy lejana un cuchillo para carne que enterró en su pecho con la determinación propia de quien, consumido por la venganza, anheló solo una cosa en su momento final: impedir que dos almas inocentes se reunieran en el más allá.

El cuerpo del coronel cayó sin vida, mientras los tambores de un ejército de esclavos rodeaban la mansión, gritando en coro por su libertad en una tierra donde la fe les había impuesto grilletes y cadenas para sufrir la maldad de hombres ambiciosos que les salieron al paso, disparando contra ellos bajo las órdenes de militares que una vez juraron lealtad a Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. La guerra alcanzaba a Misisipi.


	8. Excursión universitaria

**MEMENTO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel, AU.

_Parejas_ : principalmente Stony. Otras más.

_Derechos_ : muero de la risa. Nada más que ésta idea.

_Advertencias_ : historia que viene a raíz de Halloween y en mi país, el Día de los Muertos. Inspirada en la Mansión Winchester, el cuento El taxidermista de Pisa, una historia que alguna vez vi o leí cuyo título no recuerdo, la película La Mansión y mis ganas de escribir de este género.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

**Excursión universitaria.**

 

-¿Podrías bajar el volumen de tu música, por favor?

-¿Y si no se me pega la gana?

 

Natasha tronó su bomba de chicle dedicando una mirada al insolente cerebrito que le desafiaba, mismo que tuvo los sesos para bajar el volumen de su celular y ponerse los audífonos ella le había solicitado con anterioridad sin ser escuchada. Una vez que volvieron al sutil ronroneo del autobús como único sonido, además de uno que otro ronquido, se giró hacia su novio, quien estaba contándole sobre la próxima parada de su excursión. En teoría estaban los mejores promedios a bordo, aunque Bucky sabía el origen y era cómplice de las notas altas de su pelirroja novia. Aparentemente, de obsequio, aquellos aburridos hombres en sus togas tomando un té en Los Hamptons habían decidido premiarles, permitiendo que las diferentes escuelas que conformaban su red universitaria propusieran la excursión. Todo pagado y con las faltas resueltas.

-Sigue, cariño.

-Bien, decía que nos toca Vicksburg.

-Eso ya lo noté, James, jodido calor.

-Iremos a la Mansión Stark. Fantasmas. Bu.

-Yo solo conozco un fantasma y se llama STEVE ROGERS -dijo en voz alta, levantándose de su asiento para mirar detrás de ellos donde venía un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules muy concentrado dibujando en una libretita.

-No soy un fantasma, Nat.

-Pues lo has estado toda la excursión. Le hubieras dejado el lugar a Lang.

Steve se encogió de hombros. -Está bien… solo es que… no sé.

-Y a mí me dicen el emotivo -Bucky rodó sus ojos, levantándose también para verle- ¿No te asusta ni un poquito?

-Es solamente una vieja mansión.

-Con fantasmas.

-Los fantasmas no existen.

-James tiene una réplica a eso, me la estaba explicando -animó la pelirroja, tronando su bomba de nuevo.

-Ah, claro. Quizá esto te haga cambiar de parecer, Capitán.

Bucky le tendió su celular que reproducía un video en el que se mostraba un comedor en el que un candelabro se mecía sin razón aparente, todo lo demás estaba quieto. Había sido filmado por uno de los turistas a la mansión durante un tour nocturno, justo como el que iban a tomar. El rubio lo miró más por compromiso que otra cosa, arqueando una ceja cuando terminó de verlo, devolviendo el teléfono a su dueño.

-Tal vez, puede ser un truco publicitario.

-¡No sabes nada! Esta mansión es un completo y delirante laberinto, el minotauro fácilmente se puede mudar para acá sin problemas. De hecho, no podrán mostrarnos toda la mansión porque hay partes “prohibidas”, lugares donde se asegura en verdad aparecen fantasmas.

-Cuéntale lo mejor, James -animó con una sonrisa la pelirroja.

-Aaaahh, han sucedido desapariciones.

-Apariciones, querrás decir -Steve miró a uno como otro, encaramados en los respaldos.

-No, tonto. Personas han desaparecido en la Mansión Stark, ya no las vuelven a ver nunca más. Ni sus huesitos.

-¿La mansión se las traga?

-Ése es mi Capitán.

Steve le dedicó una mirada a su amigo cuando éste chocó las palmas con su novia. Cerró su libretita de dibujos, tomando aire.

-De acuerdo, tienes mi atención.

-Hay muchas fotos y videos de la Mansión Stark, Stevie -ahora continuó la pelirroja- Probablemente varios sean falsos nada más para tener fama, pero otros sí que son interesantísimos. Mi favorito es la foto del ángel de la entrada.

-Mira -James adelantó de nuevo su celular, mostrando una foto de un ángel llorón, estaba desfasada como si la hubieran tomado en movimiento. Pero solamente la escultura era la única desfasada.

-Ana Jarvis ordenó esa escultura, y la puso exactamente en lo que sería el medio de la mansión en el jardín frontal que recibe hoy a los turistas. La cuestión es que el ángel no mira hacia el frente como lo harían las demás esculturas normales, sino hacia la entrada principal -informó muy puntal Natasha- Y más de un visitante ha jurado que se mueve.

-¿Y todas las fotos siempre salen así? -quiso saber el rubio.

-¡Exacto! -Bucky tronó sus dedos- ¿No es… escalofriante? Además, si mencionamos que la posición del ángel con respecto a la valla de entrada, los jardines como el recibidor principal de la mansión forman un pentagrama. El ángel es la punta principal, algo así como un sello. Un candado.

-Y sé de muy buena fuente que se dice que sí hay espíritus viviendo ahí dentro, que la mansión fue así hecha para mantenerlos encerrados con el ángel como broche de contención de toda la mansión -informó muy orgullosa Natasha.

-Okay, quieren asustarme.

-Vamos, Steve, ¿no es increíble? Quien haya elegido esta parada tuvo un buen gusto -sonrió Nat.

-Pareciera que hay algo encerrado en la mansión además de la enorme cantidad de moho que debe haber por la madera vieja.

Los tres rieron a la pequeña broma, James se encogió de hombros, mirando las fotos en su celular de los interiores de la mansión.

-No me voy a perder detalle alguno, definitivamente voy a grabar todo el paseo y Nat tomará fotos a diestra y siniestra. Con suerte nos toca algún espíritu chocarrero, entonces venderemos el material carísimo a los investigadores.

-Ustedes nada más piensan en como sabotear a la gente y extorsionarla de paso.

-Olvidaba que hablo con Steve-Soy-La-Ley-Rogers.

-Gracioso, Buck.

-Vamos, Stevie, es la chispa que le falta a tu vida. Yo sé además que anunciaste en tu canal que visitarías la Mansión Stark -la pelirroja le guiñó un ojo a aquél, haciéndolo sonrojar.

-Am, tenía que hacerlo, no podré subir mis videos…

-Claro, claro. No tengas pena con nosotros, hombre. Se vale asustarse de una mansión vieja y sureña de paso.

-Agradezco infinitamente tu preocupación, Buck.

-James es un amor.

-Prométanme algo.

-No -corearon ambos.

-Buck, Nat.

-A ver, ¿qué quiere el abogado? -James rodó sus ojos.

-Por nada del mundo, se lleven algo de la mansión.

-¿Estás diciéndonos ladrones? -preguntó una falsamente ofendida Natasha.

-Prométanlo.

La pelirroja y su novio intercambiaron una mirada, antes de volver a sentarse sin responder. Steve jadeó, abriendo sus ojos mientras ellos se carcajearon hasta las lágrimas.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Tony saltó varias canciones de su reproductor con fastidio, se había preparado con una larga selección cuando les anunciaron ese viaje en autobús como si tuvieran cinco años. Estaba escondido hasta el fondo del transporte, ignorando a todos ahí porque su humor ya no los toleraba, tenía suficiente con haber sido la comidilla antes de partir, todo por el parentesco con el apellido Stark, pero su familia no tenía que ver con aquella bendita mansión ni con la familia que la construyó, eran otros Stark, más fue imposible que sus compañeros de clase lo comprendieran. Generalmente era muy sociable con todos ellos, sin embargo, el tema ya le tenía harto igual que las burlas. Todo el viaje lo pasó escuchando las bromas al respecto de que si iba de visita a casa o saludaría al estilo de Harry Potter a los fantasmas que eran sus antepasados.

No le hacía gracia en lo absoluto aquello, siendo un brillante estudiante de ingeniería que esperaba emular a su abuelo con inigualables inventos y demostrar que podía ganar dinero por su propia cuenta y no solo ser el niño rico que había nacido en pañales de seda. Las últimas charlas con sus compañeros fueron discusiones sobre los dichosos eventos sobrenaturales, con eso terminó por enojarse con ellos y recluirse en el fondo del autobús todo el resto del viaje. Le daban ganas que fueran ciertas las historias de desaparición de turistas y su grupito se esfumara. Un pensamiento poco digno de alguien como él, cosa que no le importó. Que le comparan a un genio como él con una estúpida mansión supuestamente embrujada era un insulto.

-¿Aún sigues enfadado?

Y la cereza del pastel tenía que ser Víctor Von Doom queriendo hacerse el chistoso. Tony se quitó los audífonos con un suspiro de desgano.

-Sí.

-Perdónalos, no saben lo que hacen.

-Sí saben, en caso contrario, no estarían en este autobús. A menos que fuesen estudiantes de intercambio.

-Oh, mi corazón.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

-Tienes que aceptar la gracia de la similitud de apellidos.

-Ya dije que no estamos relacionados. No somos parientes.

-Deberías aprovechar eso, aún los supuestos estudiantes de alto rendimiento de esta universidad pueden caer cual crédulos si tu mentira está bien hecha.

-Creo que tú deseas comenzar ese rumor por mí.

-Si eso me gana un lugar a tu lado en el tour.

-Ya te dije que no me interesan los hombres, y menos alguien como tú, Doom.

-Víctor.

-Oh, mira, haremos otra parada. Con permiso.

Tony se levantó cual rayo antes de darle oportunidad al fastidioso estudiante de intercambio a que siguiera con sus acosos sutiles pero insistentes. Se abrió paso entre compañeros, disculpándose con algunos para bajar primero del autobús. Necesitaba aire fresco para recargar energías como su buen humor perdido en las discusiones absurdas sobre eventos irreales. Caminó hacia el letrero adjunto a la tienda en la que se detuvieron, un hermoso como desgastado cartel que daba la bienvenida a los turistas.

_“Bienvenidos a Vicksburg, hogar de las memorias de la Guerra Civil y la Mansión Stark.”_

Claro que había investigado la bendita mansión apenas robara el itinerario de las computadoras del rector, Nicholas Fury. Ya había escuchado antes en pláticas familiares del asunto, pero jamás le interesó cuando supo que no tenían nada que ver unos Stark con otros Stark. O eso era lo que parecía decir el árbol genealógico. Sea como fuese, el castaño había hurgado en cuanta información disponible hubiera de aquella cosa aparentemente embrujada. Le parecían excelentes los trucos de fantasmas y objetos moviéndose, como la historia de cómo fue construida. Definitivamente los padres eran seres de otra dimensión que se averiaban con cualquier cosa.

Se volvió sobre sus pasos, entrando a la tienda para husmear unos minutos mientras sus compañeras atacaban el baño para maquillarse o compartir chismes. La Mansión Stark poseía un encanto oculto para él que no podía explicar de manera racional. Era como si le llamara de alguna forma, evadiendo dicho llamado en sus jóvenes años de vida hasta esa excursión. No entendía por qué deseaba ver los interiores de esos laberintos confusos que nunca terminaban, trampas arquitectónicas sin razón aparente. Y por supuesto, su vena científica exigía una recogida de datos que probar y así aclarar de una vez por todas los famosos eventos sobrenaturales. Tony se sabía de memoria la historia oficial, y la llevaba en su celular por cualquier cosa.

Construida en 1860, estuvo ubicada cerca de los pantanos que rodeaban los plantíos de algodón propiedad del Coronel Joseph Rogers, para el año 1861 cuando estalló la primera revuelta entre los Confederados y la Unión apoyada por los esclavos que huyeron en busca de una nueva vida o unirse al ejército del Norte buscando la libertad negada desde la llegada de los primeros inmigrantes europeos a tierras americanas. Aparentemente entre 1861 y 1865, Anthony Edward Stark, su tocayo, había muerto en circunstancias no aclaradas, aunque se sospechaba que al estar en Misisipi por negocios fue muerto como otros neoyorkinos inocentes a los que la Guerra de Secesión los atrapó. Estar en una tierra de esclavistas y fanáticos religiosos era mala idea si provenían del Norte.

Tiempo después, cuando Misisipi fue un estado aceptado de vuelta en el gobierno federal, un amigo de la familia fue en busca del hijo perdido de Howard y María Stark, encontrando la Mansión Stark que era de un tamaño menor al actual. Sin cuerpo que llorar, el empresario contrató al matrimonio Jarvis, conocidos por ser espiritistas y médiums “acertados” en Inglaterra donde tenían una reputación envidiable, para que guiaran la ampliación de dicha construcción. Las historias de las razones nunca llegaban a un punto, todas coincidían en esa extraña obsesión de Howard por hacer y hacer constantemente más habitaciones, más pasillos, más baños. Declaraciones de los Jarvis adjudicaban tan frenético trabajo a proteger las almas que una maldad perseguía, de ahí que nada tuviera sentido para que dicha entidad se confundiera. Durante los siguientes treinta años Howard así mantendría esas órdenes, hasta que murió. María Stark ya se había adelantado, falleciendo veinte años antes, probablemente la noticia de la pérdida de su hijo fue demasiado para ella.

La Mansión Stark al fin terminó sus obras, ya era 1900, el nuevo siglo comenzaba. Se planeó rentarla a varios inquilinos dado su tamaño, pero fue cuando comenzaron los eventos sobrenaturales que le darían fama. Habían existido pequeñas anécdotas de los trabajadores, contando de las estrictas órdenes de los Jarvis de no hacer planos ni maquetas, jamás trabajar luego de caer la noche o si encontraban algo extraño, como un mueble fuera de su sitio o marcas inexplicables, simplemente debían guardar silencio que sus sueldos fueron lo suficientemente generosos para ello. Serían los primeros inquilinos quienes huirían despavoridos de la mansión, contando que cosas malas sucedían ahí dentro. Fantasmas chocarreros, gritos, llantos, incluso un rugido que estremecía las paredes. Varios corrieron el rumor de toda la Familia Stark atrapada en esos muros, otros decían que eran los esclavos asesinados en la Guerra Civil. Muy pocos afirmaban tímidamente que era Anthony Stark quien estaba ahí preso para toda la eternidad.

El castaño compró una postal de la mansión, observando su celular para checar el número de visitas de su canal de videos. No eran muchos y su competencia, el famoso “Capitán” le robaba algo de audiencia. Bufó, resignándose a seguir escuchando a Víctor el resto del camino y quizá toparse al famoso estudiante de leyes que había anunciado estaría dentro de ese tour universitario. La vida realmente le tenía mala leche, pero no hubo más que hacer. Saludó a una compañera, Van Dyne, a lo lejos, antes de salir de la tienda y volver a su lugar original en el frente del autobús, quería ver la Mansión Stark apenas doblaran la esquina. Tenía curiosidad, sí, lo aceptó en esos momentos, quizá era algo que necesitaba en su vida, no lo supo decir. Lo que sí, era que con suerte alguno de los fantasmas se llevaría a Doom o a Rogers para siempre.


	9. La Mansión Stark

**MEMENTO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel, AU.

_Parejas_ : principalmente Stony. Otras más.

_Derechos_ : muero de la risa. Nada más que ésta idea.

_Advertencias_ : historia que viene a raíz de Halloween y en mi país, el Día de los Muertos. Inspirada en la Mansión Winchester, el cuento El taxidermista de Pisa, una historia que alguna vez vi o leí cuyo título no recuerdo, la película La Mansión y mis ganas de escribir de este género.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

**La Mansión Stark.**

 

_1870._

_Vicksburg, Misisipi, Estados Unidos._

 

 

Los Confederados habían perdido la Guerra de Secesión, que otros llamaron la Guerra Civil, la esclavitud fue abolida y Estados Unidos de Norteamérica por fin alcanzó la paz que tanto necesitaba para convertirse en la potencia mundial que buscaba desde hacía décadas atrás. En ambos bandos había bajas considerables, amigos, familiares, esposos, padres, hermanos… hijos perdidos en los campos de batalla que nunca más encontrarían. Rhodes tomó aire al ver uno de esos campos, con árboles quemados y cruces puestas de forma improvisada para cuerpos que nadie reclamaría. Con el ceño fruncido, pateó suavemente su caballo, descendiendo la colina por la que había ascendido para ver aquel lugar que una vez le viera nacer. Sus padres habían podido escapar, corriendo día y noche hasta alcanzar uno de los estados de la Unión donde fueron rescatados y luego trasladados a Nueva York donde el matrimonio Stark les recibió.

Aunque hubiera querido encontrar a su único hijo, Howard tuvo que esperar con amargura a que el conflicto terminara antes de poder embarcarse en su búsqueda, preguntando a cuanta persona tuviera una noticia sobre Anthony. Rhodes, para agradecerle y ayudarle, se había ofrecido como voluntario para irle a buscar al único sitio donde no habían indagado: Vicksburg, donde los soldados de Furia habían abatido un contingente confederado, encontrando la muerte después cuando un ejército mejor preparado les halló. Una zona más que peligrosa por la que no pudieron entrar sino hasta ese año. Los Stark no tenían ya muchas esperanzas de encontrar a su hijo, apenas si arañando esa posibilidad de que hubiera viajado a Sudamérica, pero era poco probable y nadie le había visto cruzar la frontera.

-¿Rhodey?

-¡West!

El joven bajó del caballo al ver por entre los troncos blancos de los árboles muertos a un anciano conocido suyo del campamento de esclavos. Calvo, con una barba mediana blanca que contrastaba con esa piel oscura, ojos vivaces que acompañaban a una sonrisa a la que le faltaban dientes. Tenía una cicatriz que iba desde su ceja izquierda hasta su mentón, un cuchillo de un viejo patrón. Ambos se abrazaron, conmocionados de encontrarse luego de la guerra, vivos y relativamente a salvo.

-¿Qué haces por aquí, muchacho?

-Ah, West, tengo una misión.

-Debe ser muy importante para dejar Nueva York. ¿Cómo está Munroe, ese sinvergüenza de Jonas?

-Bien, tratando de vestirse como la gente decente.

West rió, negando y mirándole de arriba abajo. -Te ves bien, Rhodey, pero dime, ¿qué es lo que buscas en estas tierras?

-Al joven Anthony Stark, West.

-¿Ah?

-Le hice una promesa a su padre de encontrarle así me llevara toda la vida.

-Lo último que supe es que había ido a la casa de tus padres y luego de ahí tomó su cabello para jamás volver. Furia llegó poco después así que no creo que esté por aquí, a menos que viva escondido, pero créeme que en estas tierras no.

-¿Qué es lo que cargas en esa mano, viejo West?

Éste levantó unos muñecos vudú que colgaban de cuerdas burdas, no tenían parecido con nada, más bien eran todos blancos con ojos en forma de una cruz y bocas rojas como si gritaran.

-Es para la casa.

-¿Casa?

-La Mansión Stark -West le miró de reojo- Ven, te mostraré.

Caminando colina abajo, el anciano le narró los hechos que ellos sabían sobre la Mansión Stark, una propiedad de la cual apenas se estaba enterando, un sitio prohibido para todos los que apreciaran su vida, aparentemente. Los esclavos ahora personas libres, tenían una serie de ritos santeros de origen vudú a raíz de las cosas sucedidas en la Mansión Stark. Nada sabían del Coronel Rogers o su hijo, todo mundo había dado por sentado que ambos se inscribieron en el ejército confederado y murieron en alguna batalla de tantas. Pero la mansión era un cuento diferente. Desde que Furia y sus hombres perecieran no lejos de ahí, comenzaron a notar que los árboles empezaban a pudrirse alrededor, quedando blancos y sin hojas. Además, los animes huyeron de ahí. Las mujeres que habían caminado cerca de aquel lugar regresaban alteradas al decir que habían visto fantasmas dentro.

-Estos muñecos son para que lo que vive en esa mansión, nunca salga.

-¿Qué es lo que vive ahí, West?

-Algo muy malo que corrompe la tierra, los que han querido entrar a la casa han terminado locos o muertos en el pórtico. Hay una maldad viviendo ahí, Rhodey.

Llegaron a lo que era la entrada de los terrenos de la Mansión Stark, donde Rhodes comprobó con ojos asustados que la maleza y los árboles morían como si algo los estuviera pudriendo. La casa estaba rodeada de enredaderas secas, las paredes ya comenzaban a agrietarse ante la falta de mantenimiento, igual que las ventanas. Un silencio denso caía sobre el sitio, era como si la naturaleza misma no quisiera estar presente en la mansión. West intercambió una mirada con el joven, asintiendo después levantando su mano para que le siguiera de regreso, pero Rhodey se negó, tendiéndole las riendas de su caballo.

-Tengo que ver.

-Muchacho, no.

-Si Anthony… si está muerto, quiero encontrar su cuerpo para llevarlo a sus padres. Una madre llora por él.

West tomó aire, levantando los muñecos, hizo un collar con sus cuerdas que puso sobre los hombros de Rhodey.

-Quieran los Santos que nada te ocurra. Ve pronto, yo te esperaré aquí, pero si no sales pronto…

-Le enviarás un mensaje a mis padres diciendo que el tonto de su hijo está en los Cielos.

-Por favor, Rhodey, si ves algo extraño, no dudes en salir.

-Volveré, West.

Si bien el joven no era inclinado a las historias de fantasmas, no podía negar el ambiente extraño y asfixiante que le recibió al adentrarse en los dominios de la Mansión Stark que pareció observarle como un animal salvaje descubre a un invasor. Las puertas de caoba estaban entreabiertas, así que no le costó empujarlas para hacerse espacio y entrar, tosiendo ante el aire enrarecido, lleno de polvo y cenizas. Parecía que un huracán hubiera pasado dentro de sus paredes, con una luz tenue pese a las ventanas abiertas. Rhodey sacó una pistola que cargaba consigo, por si acaso los fantasmas resultaban estar muy vivos. Con pasos contados, llegó a la sala donde no encontró nada salvo una alfombra manchada con algo.

-¿Hola? -llamó haciéndose el valiente.

No hubo respuesta más que ese silencio pesado, bajó su mirada a la mancha seca pero oscura, inclinándose para tocarla. Parecía ser sangre, pero no había cuerpo que le acompañara, ni rastro de que lo hubieran movido. Estaba confundido igual que temeroso, sin estar muy seguro de que pudiera cumplir su misión ahí. Miró alrededor con algo de nostalgia, porque entre los objetos caídos descubrió libros y otras cosas que le parecieron, pertenecieron a ese amigo suyo, perdido ahora. Había sido su hogar, aunque solamente hasta que todo hubiera pasado fue que se enteró de la existencia de la Mansión Stark. ¿Por qué ocultar un lugar que en tiempos mejores parecía haber sido un buen hogar? No lo comprendía.

 

- **¿Rhodey?**

 

Éste brincó cual felino del suelo ante la voz que le habló, apuntando su arma hacia la figura en el marco de la entrada de la sala, del otro lado por donde cruzaba un pasillo principal. Su mano tembló al ver entre los débiles rayos de luz a quien estaba buscando. Rhodey quiso gritar, y fue un milagro que no lo hiciera. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras bajaba el arma, sonriendo por acto reflejo más que por voluntad, tratando de hacer un esfuerzo titánico por no temblar más de la cuenta cuando la figura avanzó hacia él con una sonrisa de labios morados. Lo que el joven estaba viendo era un fantasma, un espectro que al parecer no sabía que lo era, con sus ropas manchadas de sangre, unas horribles marcas en su cuello, sangre escurriendo por una sien.

-A-Anthony… t-te he estado buscando -jadeó al fin.

- **¿Buscarme? ¿Por qué?**

-Tus padres -jaló aire, rogando porque su raciocinio no le abandonara- Tus padres quieren que vuelvas, Anthony. A casa.

- **¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Aunque el coronel les haya dicho cosas de mí?**

-No importa, Anthony.

- **Oh…**

-Q-Quieres… ¿Quieres volver?

- **Sí.**

-Vamos, Anthony -Rhodey contuvo un sollozo- Vamos a casa, solo sígueme, de acuerdo.

- **Estás muy extraño, Rhodey.**

-A-Anda, sígueme, s-sólo quiero que me sigas, vámonos ya. ¿Estás listo?

- **Te sigo.**

Rhodey apretó los muñecos colgando de su cuello con una mano, girándose sobre sus talones para dirigirse a la puerta. De vez en cuando giraba su cabeza para mirar por encima de su hombro al fantasma que sonriente le seguía los pasos. Se talló lágrimas traicioneras, pero aún firme en su decisión de llevar ante Howard a su hijo, aunque fuese de esa forma. Así tuviera que pelear con medio Estados Unidos para cruzar hasta Nueva York. Era Anthony. Ya luego cobraría venganza por aquel espantoso crimen. El aire fresco del exterior hizo de bálsamo para su mente agobiada, recobrando la entereza perdida por semejante aparición.

-Anthony, ven… -se volvió, estirando una mano para que el otro le siguiera- ¿Qué…? ¡ANTHONY!

Las puertas de la mansión, viejas y podridas se cerraron antes de que el fantasma pudiera atravesarlas, un espantoso rugido se escuchó como si fuese una voz que reclamara algo. Rhodey se quedó sin aliento y perdió el color en el rostro al oír gritos, algunos de Anthony cuya voz reconoció. Luego un disparo, pasos corriendo que se alejaron. Luego silencio. Después de nuevo ese rugido que hizo a sus cabellos ponerse en punta del terror que le provocó. Todo volvió a la normalidad, pero las puertas no se abrieron cuando tiró de ellas, el candado volvía a cerrarse como si una fuerza lo obligara a hacerlo. El joven sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, los muñecos vudú cayeron, deshaciéndose como si tuvieran miles de años de antigüedad.

-¡RHODEY!

Volvió corriendo con el anciano West, quien le abrazó aliviado, recorriendo con sus manos arrugadas todo su cuerpo buscando signos de heridas que no encontró. Rhodey le dijo lo que había visto, llorando de impotencia, de rabia al saber que el hijo de Howard Stark había sido asesinado. West le suplicó ya no volver a la mansión, pues aunque ahí estuviera el cuerpo o el espíritu de Anthony Edward Stark, algo no lo dejaba salir de ahí. Algo que era muy malo. Los dos se alejaron, pero en la mente de Rhodey estuvo la determinación de hacer algo, algo por el joven quien le había dado una vez la libertad, por quien tenía aún padres. Simplemente no podía presentarse ante los Stark con semejante noticia y en tales características.

Fue así que regresó a Nueva York, un par de semanas después, arrodillándose ante Howard y María Stark quienes no necesitaron palabras para entender su gesto, llorando amargamente por su hijo. El hijo de Munroe contó lo que supo en Misisipi, omitiendo el detalle del fantasma. Margaret estaba ahí, llorando igual por su sobrino, abrazando a María quien estaba desconsolada. Rhodey esperó hasta que los lamentos se hicieron más sosegados para hablar, tosiendo un poco antes pues lo que estaba por decir no era fácil, más era la única forma de ayudarles, aunque fuese lo más disparatado del mundo. Fue la tía Margaret que tanto quisiera Anthony quien notó la expresión del joven, llamando la atención de un Howard quien se lamentaba una y otra vez no haber regresado con su hijo luego de recibir la carta tan espantosa del Coronel Rogers.

-Howard, María, parece que Rhodey tiene algo más que decirnos.

-Milady… hay algo, quisiera presentarles unas personas.

-¿Qué? -María levantó su rostro del pecho de Howard, mirando al joven.

Rhodey asintió, jugando nervioso con su sombrero antes de ponerse de pie, haciendo un gesto al mayordomo presente. Las puertas se abrieron, dejando pasar a una pareja madura, de rostros gentiles y modales propios de los ingleses, igual que sus acentos al hablar.

-Señor Stark, Señora Stark, permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Edwin Jarvis y ésta es mi esposa, Ana.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? -preguntó Margaret.

-Hemos venido por un telegrama del joven Rhodes -respondió solemne Ana Jarvis- Porque lo que sucede en esa casa que llaman Mansión Stark es más terrible de lo que imaginan. Si los padres del joven Anthony desean salvar a su hijo en el más allá, hay que protegerlo de aquello que lo persigue.


	10. Dos puntas del mismo hilo

**MEMENTO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel, AU.

 _Parejas_ : principalmente Stony. Otras más.

 _Derechos_ : muero de la risa. Nada más que ésta idea.

 _Advertencias_ : historia que viene a raíz de Halloween y en mi país, el Día de los Muertos. Inspirada en la Mansión Winchester, el cuento El taxidermista de Pisa, una historia que alguna vez vi o leí cuyo título no recuerdo, la película La Mansión y mis ganas de escribir de este género.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

**Dos puntas del mismo hilo.**

 

 

_Recorte de periódico del año 1900._

 

__

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_Un aviso importante, en un canal de YouTube._

 

 

 

 

 

Tony apagó todo, con un suspiro. Giró su rostro hacia la pared donde tenía marcado en su calendario la salida de la universidad con todos los cerebritos de otras instituciones. Se había negado rotundamente al principio, pero cuando vio en el canal del “Capitán” que éste también había sido invitado a la excursión, no pudo quedarse atrás. Era su rival en cuanto a videoblogs. El joven castaño se levantó de su silla y fue a su cama a donde se tumbó boca abajo abrazando una almohada mullida en donde enterró su rostro. El corazón le latía aprisa. El tour no era nada fascinante, ya todo lo había visitado con anterioridad. Solamente había una sola cosa que le atraía: la Mansión Stark. Como un explorador de casas urbanas abandonadas no entraba muy bien en su categoría, pero… había algo con esa mansión que se le terminó de convencer para ir al viaje. No lo sabía. Quizá se trataba de lo que le hacía falta en su vida, porque se sentía incompleto, no terminaba de encontrar la chispa de la que todos hablaban. Si todo salía bien, pensó Tony con un suspiro, sería otro al regresar.

 

**F I N**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doy enormes gracias a quienes me siguieron y leyeron, me siento honrada de haber compartido esto con ustedes. Que la Calaba Gigante nos permita seguir en el camino un rato más. 
> 
> miau!!!


End file.
